A New Beginning
by littlekawaiifirefox
Summary: Cliche title, I know, but it goes with the story. Sequel to "An Old Beginning". HieixOC DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU'VE READ THE PREQUEL! R&R please!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Yusuke walks in the front door carrying a bundle of envelopes. He flips quickly through, but stops as the name on one of them catches his eye.**

"**Hey, Kurama, you've got a letter. No return address, though." Yusuke passes the letter to the redheaded boy.**

**Kurama frowns as he slips a finger under the glued flap and takes out the neatly folded letter.**

**Kurama's green eyes look to the bottom of the letter immediately for the name of the sender, "Oh, what do you know. Wonder why the change of method?" He looks back to Yusuke, "Is there a letter in there for Hiei?"**

**Yusuke's eyebrows furrow in confusion as he flits through the envelopes again, "Nope. Why?"**

**Kurama just shakes his head.**

**Hiei sits on his windowsill and stares out the window. Something he had made a habit of doing in the past few years.**

**He always thinks about the same things as he sits there, staring into space. His sister, his next actions, and a few various other things, but what he thinks about the most is the sensei that left him one hundred and fifteen years ago and never came back.**

**He knows she's alive. She sends him a letter every month. This month, however, her letter has yet to suddenly appear by his waiting hand.**

**How she knows where he is to even send the letters is a mystery to Hiei. He suspects, though, that Kurama, in responding to her letters, tells his precious sister everything she could ever wish to know.**

**Hiei hears his name being said by the kitsune and it catches his attention as he also catches the word letter in association with his name. He turns to the fox.**

"**A letter? Who would send –" Kurama cuts him off.**

"**Ah, yours was sent with mine. Here you are, Hiei."**

**Hiei takes the folded parchment from the kitsune's hand, genuinely curious.**

**Yusuke and Kuwabara hurry over in their own curiosity.**

"**Could it be from a girl? Or a secret admirer of some sort?" Kuwabara inquires.**

"**Hn. Fool, why would I be receiving a letter from some **_**woman**_**?"**

"**Aw, c'mon, Hiei! Anything could happen, right?" says Yusuke, elbowing the fire apparition in the ribs. Hiei just rolls his eyes and unfolds the letter. His eyes widen.**

**This tortures the two delinquent's curiosity even more. Who would send a letter to Kurama and Hiei at the same time? To answer their mental questions, Kurama and Hiei speak at the same time.**

"**It's from my sister!"**

"**It's from my sensei!"**

**Yusuke does a double take at the two demons.**

"**Kurama, you have a sister?" Yusuke interrogates the fox demon.**

**Kurama rubs the back of his neck, "Oh? I didn't tell you? Heh, must have slipped my mind. Yes, Yusuke, I do. She's also Hiei's sensei."**

**Kuwabara gapes at Hiei, "So, it **_**is**_** from a girl!"**

**Hiei continues reading, "Yes, but she isn't **_**just**_** any girl. She's…never mind. You'll find out."**

**Yusuke and Kuwabara look at him stupidly, "Huh?" they chorus.**

**Kurama looks at Hiei in shock from his letter, having finished reading it.**

**It's their turn to chorus, "She's coming to visit!"**


	2. Chapter 1: The New Girl

**Chapter 1: The New Girl**

**Koenma had assigned the two demon boys to go to school with Yusuke and Kuwabara. So far, they hadn't been given a reason as to why, which made it a huge hassle for Kurama to explain to his human mother why he must transfer schools.**

**Hiei just found it annoying. Especially when he was being followed 24/7 by noisy girls. **_**What's with them anyway?**_

**And so, Hiei sits slouched down in his desk, thinking about what he had just found out. He takes out the letter again. Thankfully, it is written so that only someone with a precise ki signature can read it. If a person's ki doesn't match the one that is spelled into the paper, then the words are as good as nonexistent.**

**Hiei reads the words over and over, still trying to determine if he's dreaming or if it's actually real. He sighs and puts the letter back away. Yusuke and Kuwabara enter the classroom noisily. Hiei casts them a glare.**

**Yusuke sits behind Hiei while Kuwabara sits next to Yusuke. Kurama enters silently and sits behind Yusuke. The teacher hopes that Kurama will keep the boys' behaviors in check. So far, not much luck.**

**Down the hall from the classroom, a girl with long black hair and cloudy green eyes walks with her hand trailing on the wall. Her backpack is slung over her shoulder.**

**A boy runs into her on accident, "Sorry! Hey, are you new? Can I help you find your classroom?"**

**The girl's head turns slightly towards the boy who had spoken to her, "Yes, where is room 2-B?"**

**The boy looks at her confused, "It's right in front of you." **

**She nods and opens the door, "Thank you." She doesn't move from the doorway for a minute. **

**Hiei notices her, but doesn't pay any attention. That is, until she drops her backpack only to trip over it, scattering some nearby books.**

**She lies sprawled on the floor, "Oww," she groans. There are a few suppressed giggles throughout the classroom.**

**Without knowing why, Hiei gets up and goes over to help her. He notices how she searches the floor with her hands for the fallen books. Something hits him.**

"**You're blind, aren't you?" The girl flinches and looks up at him from the floor with her cloudy emerald eyes.**

"**I suppose I am." Hiei holds out his hand and she takes it, "Thanks."**

**Her foot hits her backpack and she leans down to pick it up. As she does, a pendant falls out of her shirt. Hiei's eyes widen at the sight of the dragon holding a smoky emerald wrapped around a long sword.**

**She places her backpack back onto her shoulder and reaches out her hands to take the books from Hiei. He doesn't move to give them back.**

**Back in their seats, Yusuke notices the scene in front of the classroom. He nudges Kuwabara, "Hey! Check this out! Hiei's taking an interest in a **_**human**_** girl!" Kuwabara looks up quickly, interested in what kind of girl Hiei could be interested in.**

**Kurama hears this and looks up. He is struck speechless as he sees the girl.**

"**Umm…? The books, please?" She says.**

**Hiei finally finds his voice, "**_**Shikonei?**_**" he whispers as he spills the books back onto the floor. Her eyebrows furrow.**

"**How-? Hiei?" She holds out her hands, trying to find his face. He grabs her hand and holds it to his cheek. She frowns.**

"**When did you become so short?"**

"**Heh, idiot. I've always been short. What happened to you? Why are you blind?"**

**Shikonei drops her hands, "You're the idiot. Don't you remember looking down on me? As for being blind, well…"**

**Hiei grabs her arms, "What happened? Tell me!"**

**Shikonei gives him a weak smile, "A spell. I cast a spell and it made me blind. I guess it made you short, too."**

**Hiei lets go of her, "What are you saying? I haven't seen you in over one hundred years!"**

**Shikonei looks away, "Actually, Hiei, it's only been fifteen years. The spell I cast…was a memory spell. Hiei, I erased your memories, but I'm going to give them back. It was a grave mistake to think that I could live without you. There are other reasons, too, but it will have to wait."**

**Hiei just shakes his head, completely confused. Kurama walks up to them just then.**

"**Shikonei?"**

**She sighs, "You can be so pathetic, Kurama. You don't even recognize your own twin sister."**

**Kurama grins crookedly, "You look so different, though. I miss your silver locks already. Hiei, don't you miss her golden eyes?" He elbows Hiei teasingly in the ribs. Hiei feels heat rush to his face as Yusuke and Kuwabara come up behind Kurama.**

"**Whoa, shorty, your face is pretty red!" Kuwabara teases.**

"**Shut up, moron," Hiei growls.**

**Kurama turns to the two boys, "Yusuke, Kuwabara, I'd like you to meet my sister, Shikonei. Shikonei, this is Yusuke-" He pulls her hand to meet Yusuke's, "-and this is Kuwabara." He performs the same action with Kuwabara.**

"**Yusuke? Urameshi?"**

"**Yeah, that's me. Heard of me?"**

**Shikonei bows slightly, "It's an honor to meet my successor in the Detective business. I've heard many good things about you."**

**Yusuke's eyes widen. He looks from Kurama to Shikonei, "Her successor? I thought I was Sensui's successor?"**

**Kurama shakes his head, "I did not wish for Koenma to mention me. The last thing I needed was…" Shikonei pauses as if unsure of what to say, "Never mind. It doesn't matter. What does however are Hiei's memories."**

**This piece of information sends the two humans for spin, "Hiei's…memories?" Kuwabara scratches his head.**

"**I…erased him memories fifteen years ago, but…I never should have done it." She covers her face in shame, "I don't deserve to call myself any kind of friend of his."**

**Hiei pulls her hands away from her face by the wrists, startling Yusuke and Kuwabara.**

"**Look, I'm not going to blame you for this. I'm sure you were only doing what you thought was right."**

'_**Besides, I'm too happy to see you to be angry with you. Do you realize how long I've waited? Er, well, how long I **__**think**__** that I've waited?'**_

**Shikonei smiles at his words in her mind, "Thank you. I'm still very sorry for what I've done."**

"**So, what's going to happen? Are you going to return his memories?" Kuwabara asks.**

**Keiko walks in then and sees them standing around at the front of the classroom.**

"**Yusuke! Why haven't you gone to see the principal? He's been calling you for five minutes now!"**

**Yusuke jumps, "Oh, really? Sorry! I've been a bit distracted." He rubs the back of his neck.**

**Keiko looks around and sees Shikonei, "Oh! You must be Kurama's sister! The resemblance is uncanny!"**

"**Uh, I'm sorry, who is this?"**

**Kurama smiles, "This is Keiko. She's Yusuke's girlfriend. Keiko, this is my sister, Shikonei!" His grin becomes wider and wider.**

"**Careful, fox, your face might stick that way if you don't stop smiling." Hiei smirks.**

**Shikonei shakes her head, "He's just excited to see me, that's all. Oh, and, Hiei?"**

**Hiei looks at her and notices her eyes searching, so he grabs her wrist and pulls her down to eyes level.**

"**What, sensei?" She gives a nervous smile.**

"**I won't be able to return your memories until the harvest moon, which isn't for another two months. But, I am able to reverse your height reduction."**

**Keiko looks at them, confused, so Yusuke and Kuwabara pull her aside to tell her what's up.**

"**How do you plan on making me taller?" Hiei brings his face closer to hers so that their noses are nearly touching. A mischievous smile spreads across Shikonei's lips. **

**She holds Hiei's chin up with her thumb and forefinger and presses her lips against his.**

**Hiei's eyes widen in shock as he does his best not to touch her. He is unable to pull away from her strong grip. Finally, she lets go, the rest of Team Urameshi gawk at the scene in front of them.**

"**It will be gradual, but you'll become taller in about a month's time." Shikonei smiles at Hiei as he claps a hand to his mouth.**

"**Alright, students! I believe you've had enough fun for this morning. Sit down, please!" The teacher says after just walking in on the public display of what appeared to be intimate affection.**

**Everyone takes their seats, including Shikonei, who decides to sit in the empty seat next to Hiei. Many whispers begin to be heard, especially from the girls.**

**The teacher decides to ignore them and begin teaching. Meanwhile, Yusuke and Kuwabara begin passing notes back and forth.**

**Yusuke writes, 'Who ever thought that Kurama's twin would be so HOT! And she was Hiei's **_**sensei?**_**'**

**Kuwabara writes back, 'Yeah, seems to me that there's more to that story. But, I'm not sure if the word "hot" is the right word to use. She's more like some goddess out of a fairytale…or, something like that.'**

'**You're such a moron. Seriously, and that kiss? It obviously meant something more to Shikonei other than just making Hiei tall again. We'll just have to watch how the two act around each other.'**

'**Hmph. I don't know why you have to pry into other people's business. Just leave them alone. If they want us to know they have a relationship (which might I just add that we don't know that even do/did) then they will tell us on their own.'**

'**Whatever. She's still pretty hot, but there's a little **_**something**_** that's missing in her appearance. It's as if she's hiding her true self.'**

'**Maybe she doesn't know what she looks like since she's blind?'**

'**You moron. Of course she doesn't! But didn't you hear? She hasn't always been blind! She has to know what she's putting on.'**

**In the seat in front of them, Hiei's stomach begins to feel quite odd. As a demon, he doesn't get sick, so he is worried about what's wrong with him. He notices Shikonei's own worried glances as he becomes increasingly uncomfortable. He raises his hand, "Sensei? May I be excused? I don't feel well."**

**The teacher excuses him as he bolts from the classroom. He makes it outside and takes refuge in one of the bushiest trees he can find close to the school. His entire body begins to ache.**

_**Her spell must be taking into effect. Damn, it hurts!**_** Hiei groans, but bites his lip so passing humans don't discover him.**

**An hour passes before Hiei hears a voice from the ground below.**

"**Hiei?" He doesn't answer. The detective and the moron are with her.**

'_**Are you alright?'**_

'_**Hn.'**_

**Hiei hears a growl inside his mind, **_**'Don't give me this attitude again. I won't put up with it."**_

**Hiei sighs,**_** 'Sorry. I'm just not in the mood. What in the hell did you do to me anyway?'**_

'_**I'm giving you your height back. It will be painful sometimes. Other times, it will make you queasy or just sick altogether.'**_

'_**And I have to put up with this for a whole month?'**_

'_**Unfortunately, but I can help ease the pain. If you let me.'**_

'_**I'll think about it. Just so long as those two aren't anywhere near.'**_

**He senses her smile inside his mind, **_**'Of course. I find them to be quite a nuisance as well. You should hear some of their thoughts about me. Wait. I take that back. It might make you angry.'**_

'_**Thanks for the warning.'**_

'_**No problem. Now, come down here so we can go to our next class.'**_

**Hiei jumps down beside her, a few leaves stick out of his hair. Shikonei takes his hand, "You might want to run a hand through your hair to check for leaves and twigs." She smiles softly as Hiei pulls many rustling leaves from his hair.**

**Kuwabara frowns at them, "So, are you two a 'thing' or what?"**

**Shikonei blinks and Hiei rolls his eyes, "What do you mean, a 'thing'?" They chorus.**

**Yusuke gawks at them, "Are you serious? You can't tell me that neither of you know what a couple is?"**

"**Oh! A couple. I apologize. I don't know human slang very well, and, no, we're not a couple. Just very close friends."**

**Yusuke nods, "That's cool. But, I would have definitely thought that you were Hiei's girlfriend by the way he treats you. He seems to listen to you, too."**

**Shikonei laughs, "Because he is afraid of me and nothing more, I promise you."**

**Kuwabara and Yusuke each take one of her hands, surprising her and Hiei, "We are honored to meet someone such as you. Never have we met anyone that Hiei is afraid of."**

**A vein pops out in Hiei's forehead as they move on to him, "I never thought you'd be afraid of a **_**girl**_** of all people."**

**Hiei growls, "You idiot. She's not a girl. She's a woman, and it's not so much that I'm **_**afraid**_** of her. I have more respect for her than I do anyone else."**

**Yusuke narrows his eyes in suspicion, "Uh huh, more like you're in love with her."**

**Hiei takes a blow at Yusuke and nails him in the chin, knocking him to the ground. His face is flushed a bit.**

"**Moron! I would've expected something like that from Kuwabara! A student doesn't court his sensei. And vice versa."**

**Kuwabara and Yusuke look at each other disbelievingly, "Uh huh, sure." **

**Shikonei suddenly looks ahead of them, "Oh! Hello, Kurama. Were looking for me?"**

**The two boys look at her in shock, "Aren't you **_**blind**_**?"**

**She looks angrily at them, "Yes, but that doesn't mean I don't have my senses. Geez."**

**Hiei shakes his head, half in humor, half in anger.**

**Kurama takes his sister's other hand, "Hiei, are you feeling okay? You look a little pale."**

**Hiei looks away, "I'll be fine. Even ask your sister."**

**Shikonei nods in agreement.**

**Kurama seems to be satisfied as the foursome walk back to their classes.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**The next month goes by as Hiei grows, inch by inch, to his original height. Everyone is surprised that Hiei could ever have been tall enough to look down on Kurama and his twin.**

**Shikonei is delighted at being able to reach up to his face rather than pat him on the head. The team had begun to see some of Shikonei's personality, but a lot of things about her confused them.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

** Flashback **

**Hiei looked out the window into the night sky and saw the new moon as it reached its highest point. Something jolted inside of Hiei's memory at the sight.**

"**SHIKONEI! THE CURSE!"**

**She looked at him, confused, "What? Oh, that's right. Don't worry, Hiei. That is no longer a part of my life. You can relax."**

**Hiei did, but only a little. Did that mean she had found a way to break it?**

** End Flashback **

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Even now, Hiei still does not know what happened. She hasn't told him, even in their nightly talks as she had taken up sleeping with him every other night. She sleeps with Kurama on the other nights.**

**Surprisingly, Hiei had eased back into the pattern easily. **

**Of course, no one but the three of them knew where she spent her nights. If Yusuke or Kuwabara were to ever catch wind of her sleeping with him, all Hell would break loose for two of them.**

**Hiei doesn't care that she chooses to do this, he just doesn't want the pain and suffering from the humans' taunting.**

**On the final day of Hiei's growth spurt, he sits at the kitsune's home alone with Shikonei.**

**They are just enjoying each other's company, when a sudden jolt of pain shoots through Hiei's legs and up his back. He yells in anguish as the jarring pain continues on.**

**Shikonei jumps up, concerned by Hiei's shouting.**

"**Hiei! What is it?"**

**Hiei shifts onto his back as he moves to the floor, "Your – damn – growing – spell!" He growls.**

**Her eyes widen, but she quickly recovers as she picks her way over Hiei's shaking body.**

**She lowers herself so that she is blatantly on top of him, her legs between his. This takes Hiei so off guard that he almost forgets about the pain.**

**Shikonei wraps her arms as best as she can around Hiei's aching body as her body gives off a soft green glow. **

**Slowly, the pain eases from his body. He sighs and allows his muscles to relax as her wraps his arms, almost unknowingly, loosely around Shikonei.**

**The glow disappears and Shikonei begins to move. She starts to get up, placing her left leg on the outside of Hiei's hip. They both look at each other at the same time, Hiei looking into her cloudy jade eyes, Shikonei nowhere in particular on his face.**

**They blush involuntarily and Hiei places a hand behind her neck, pulling her face closer to his. Shikonei's breath becomes heavier.**

**Suddenly, Yusuke bursts into the room with Kuwabara right behind him. **

"**Uh, Hiei? What are you doing on the floor?" The unexpected boys look at him curiously.**

"**Huh?" Is all he can say.**

"**He had his final growth spurt. It was the most painful and it forced him to the floor." Shikonei says from the kitchen doorway.**

**Hiei looks at her, inwardly shocked. **_**How did she manage to get over there so quickly?**_** Hiei shakes his head as he stands up and brushes the dust from his clothes, **_**That was a stupid question to ask myself.**_** He had forgotten that she is much faster that he is.**

"**So, you boys here for dinner?"**

**Yusuke grins, "Yeah! The girls will be coming, too. Kurama told us all what an amazing cook you are so we all decided we'd come and taste for ourselves."**

**Shikonei frowns, "I wasn't expecting so many guests. I'm not prepared. Come back another day."**

**Yusuke's grin disappears, "Oh. Well…we could just order take-out. Everyone is already on their way so it's not like we can just cancel."**

**Shikonei sighs, "Fine, I suppose."**

**Yusuke's grin comes back in a flash, "Alright! Hey, we'll make it a party when you cook, okay?"**

**Shikonei's expression doesn't change, "Hn."**

"**You sound just like Hiei." Kuwabara shakes his head.**

**At this, Shikonei smirks a bit, "I learn from the best."**

**Hiei allows himself a smirk. Yusuke and Kuwabara just roll their eyes.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**For the entire duration of the gathering, Hiei and Shikonei had separated themselves from the rest of the group.**

**Now that everyone is gone, Shikonei and Hiei each let out a sigh. Kurama looks at them curiously as they stifle their laughter.**

"**I can't believe you are as annoyed by them as I am." Hiei says.**

"**Ugh! How could I **_**not**_** be? Those two are loud, obnoxious, and don't know when to quit bickering. Natural born rivals, huh?"**

**Hiei smiles, "Something along those lines."**

**Shikonei smiles, too, as she leans tiredly against Hiei's shoulder. Kurama smiles at the two of them.**

"**Okay, my dear sister, looks like it's time for you to get some rest." Kurama thinks a moment, "Who's night is it?"**

**Hiei scoops her up in his arms, "Mine."**

**Kurama nods approvingly, **_**Hiei's memory restoration is going to go just fine.**_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

A/N:

WOO!! I never thought that I'd actually finish this one!

See, the thing is…I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE THIS IS GOING!! . ;

So, if anyone has some ideas…I'm completely open!! My writer's block for this chapter was so ridiculous that it's not even funny!!

I would like to take this time in thanking my reviewers on this story so far: Shadowess88, Grim Reaper 2.0, JaganshiKenshin, and YusukiShredder!! Arigato gozaimasu!!

OH YEAH!!! DISCLAIMER!!! whispers 'stupid people suing other people just because they were inspired by other people's work' end whispered rant I DO NOT IN ANY SHAPE OR FORM OWN YYH!! Although, I do wish that I owned Hiei. Just Hiei. The rest of YYH doesn't matter. Just him. 3

Please review!! And if you really don't want to review, then at least give cookies!! (I always end up getting cookies anyway )


	3. Chapter 2: New Surprises

A/N:

A/N: 

Okay…many have been asking about the time lapse between the time that Hiei and Shikonei have seen each other, so this is just to clear things up a bit.

Hiei and Shikonei have known each other for 125 years!! Wow, that's a long time!! The first ten years were portrayed in An Old Beginning. In reality, Shikonei came back in the amount of time she said she would be, BUT…100 years after she left (being the end of An Old Beginning) she erases those 100 years, leaving him only the memories of their first ten years. SO!! After erasing his memories, Shikonei comes back 15 years later, which is right now in A New Beginning. Whew!! wipes sweat from brow I hope that makes sense!! Mostly everything else will be explained, either in this story, or the sequel to this story…which is the 100-year rift that has been missed.

Yes, I know. The stories are out of order. I did that on purpose so that you would want to keep reading on to the next sequel!! I like to think of myself as the Goddess of Mystery!! lol…not really…but I love mystery, so there you go! Hope that explains enough for ya!!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Chapter 2: New Surprises**

**With Hiei's height completely restored, he seems to be in a much better mood than usual. He doesn't even complain during the discussing and preparations for the upcoming party.**

**One particularly boring day at school, the team and Shikonei sit in their desks listening to their teacher's lecture, when a red headed woman comes bursting through the classroom doors.**

"**Shikonei!" she yells, "It's…um…oh…sorry!" the woman bows to the teacher.**

**Shikonei stands, an angry look on her face.**

"**Kyramei! You can't just barge in wherever you please just because I am here."**

**The woman, now known as Kyramei, bows low to Shikonei. Instead of apologizing, however, she starts speaking in a melodic foreign language. Everyone's jaw drops as Shikonei nods and answers in the same language. Kurama frowns and shakes his head.**

**The teacher is too shocked to stop the odd exchange and just stands there with a dumbfounded look on her face.**

**Yusuke and Kuwabara have very similar looks on their own faces. Finally, Shikonei nods one last time and dismisses the energetic red head. Kyramei bows low to Shikonei and shortly to the teacher, apologizing to her one last time. She quickly departs.**

**The two human boys turn to the blind kitsune gaping, "What the heck was **_**that**_

**Shikonei doesn't say a word but instead takes her seat and waits for the teacher to start her lecture again. Yusuke turns around and leans around Kuwabara to look at Kurama.**

"**Wha-?"**

**Kurama's brow furrows, "Sh. We'll explain later."**

**Yusuke and Kuwabara spend the rest of the day in school squirming in their seats in anticipation.**

**As soon as school gets out, the boys wait outside. Kurama and Hiei walk out together, silently.**

"**Hey, where's Shikonei?" Kuwabara asks, looking around.**

"**She said she would be staying after school today." Kurama chuckles, "She's probably using their studio."**

**Hiei smirks and Yusuke cocks his head to the side, "The studio?"**

**Hiei looks up at the black haired boy, "Hn, let's just go locate her and find out. If she's in the studio, then you'll see."**

**The team walks back through the school looking for the studio. Eventually, the only one looking is Hiei, the other boys too engrossed in Kurama's explanation of the language he shares with his sister.**

**Hiei passes an empty room but doubles back as he catches a glimpse of moving color.**

**It turns out to be Shikonei. The room is, indeed, the studio and inside, she dances to music on her headphones. Hiei can't even move, but instead watches her longingly.**

"…**right, Hiei?" Yusuke says. Silence. Yusuke and the others turn around to see that Hiei is missing, "Hiei? Where'd you go?" He looks further down the hallway to see him entranced. They run back to him.**

"**What's going on, shorty?" Kuwabara inquires. Hiei jumps and turns his head towards his team members.**

"**I found her." Their eyes go wide as they look through the door window.**

"**What's she **_**doing**_**?" Yusuke opens the door and goes in, taking a seat on the top row of the bleacher-like seats. The rest of the team follows him in quietly.**

"**She's getting ready to dance. It's her warm-up exercises." Yusuke and Kuwabara stare at him intensely.**

"**How do you know this?" Hiei just shrugs and moves to the front row.**

**Shikonei's voice rings out in the silence, catching the boys off guard.**

"**What are you doing here?"**

"**We were curious, so we came to find you." Yusuke replies. He turns to Kurama, "What is he doing?" Kurama looks to where the detective is pointing to see Hiei leaning forward in his seat and bouncing his knees. Shikonei begins another dance.**

**Kurama smirks at Yusuke, "Actually, I think I'm going to join him down there."**

**Yusuke frowns, then yells, "You know, it'd be a lot more fun to watch you if we could actually **_**hear**_** the music."**

**Shikonei snaps her fingers and suddenly, loud, up-beat music fills the room. Kurama walks out onto the floor, grabbing his sister's hands mid-step.**

"**Mind if I join you?" Shikonei smiles.**

"**Of course not."**

**Yusuke and Kuwabara watch intently, occasionally casting a glance towards the fidgeting Hiei.**

**The dance ends and Hiei rises. Yusuke isn't impressed.**

"**That was dancing?"**

**Kurama looks at him apologetically, "Sorry, I'm not very skilled at it. Shikonei, however…"**

**A new song begins and Hiei strides towards her and pulls her into a spin. This catches the eye of the other boys.**

**He continues to dance with her. The two humans eyes practically pop from their sockets as they watch.**

**They dance the tango. Hiei would relax if he didn't have to be alert for the steps. Their dance takes a very seductive turn and Yusuke and Kuwabara's jaws nearly drop to the floor.**

**Shikonei's face breaks out in an overjoyed grin and she nearly stumbles. Hiei catches her, spinning her to his chest. The song comes to an end and Hiei and Shikonei just stand there facing each other.**

**Hiei places a hand behind her neck as he looks somberly into her eyes. She senses his emotions and her face softens. Hiei begins to lean in, but stops, distracted by a seemingly distant yelling.**

"**WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM? HIEI! Where did you learn to dance like that?"**

**A loud applause sounds from the doorway. Teachers and students that had stayed after school had heard the music and came to investigate. One of the teachers approaches Hiei and Shikonei and holds out her hands.**

"**I have **_**never,**_** in my entire career, seen students your age dance like that before. You **_**must**_** join our dance club! You would **_**definitely**_** win in the competitions."**

**Shikonei frowns, then smiles, "I'll only join if Hiei does and agrees to be my partner."**

**Hiei smiles at her, "And I'll only join if Shikonei does and agrees to be **_**my**_** partner."**

**The dance instructor is delighted, "Club is every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday from 4 to 7 p.m.! I can't **_**wait**_** to see you there!" She hurries out of the studio as students swarm in to barrage the two demons.**

**The rest of the team squeezes their way through the crowd and out the door.**

"**Whew, do I feel bad for those two. But, who knew that Hiei – **_**Hiei, **_**of all people – could danced like that? I'm impressed." Kuwabara says looking back into the crowd.**

"**Who are you feeling bad for, moron?"**

**The boys whirl around to face Hiei and Shikonei standing behind them. Yusuke cocks a grin at them, "Let's get out of here before they figure out you're not in there anymore."**

**They all nod and run for the entrance. They decide it's safe to stop a block away from the school. They walk quietly to Kurama's apartment for a while before they can't stand the silence anymore and everyone bursts into a clamor of unrecognizable questions.**

**Many people give them strange looks and a wide berth to avoid being caught in the excited thrall of teenagers.**

"**Geez, Hiei, why didn't you tell us that you could move like that?" Kuwabara throws an arm over the fire apparitions shoulders. Hiei shakes the taller boys arm off, giving a grunt.**

"**Like I would tell **_**you**_**, moron. Besides, I'd given it up a long time ago." Hiei throws his arm around Shikonei's shoulders and whispers something in her ear.**

"**I still think you two are dating." Yusuke says, pointing accusingly at them.**

**Shikonei shoots a glare his way and begins speaking in her foreign language.**

"**Hey, that's that language you were speaking when that girl came in our class today. What language is it?"**

**Shikonei continues talking in her own tongue, turning to Kurama. Kurama answers back with a grin, also speaking in the suave and seducing language.**

**Yusuke and Kuwabara gape at the twins, "Not fair! Hiei, what are they saying?"**

**Hiei shrugs, smirking, "I don't know. I usually hate it when they do this, but it's pretty entertaining at the moment."**

**Shikonei smirks at Hiei, "You'll be able to understand soon enough. When your memories are restored." Hiei gazes at her, frowning slightly.**

**Yusuke looks between the two of them, "Why do I get the feeling that I'm missing something?"**

"**Because you don't know anything about them." Keiko's voice sounds from behind.**

"**Keiko! Since when were you going to come over?" Yusuke hurries over to the girl. Shikonei lifts an eyebrow.**

"**His mate." Hiei tells her. Shikonei nods, understanding completely.**

**Kuwabara suddenly speaks up, "Oh! When are we having this party? I want to go and tell Yukina!" He laughs obnoxiously while Hiei sneers at him.**

"**Calm down, Hiei," Shikonei whispers to him, "It will be fine. He won't hurt your dear sister."**

**Hiei's eyes widen at his sensei's words. He turns to her, "How did you – " Hiei rolls his eyes, "Never mind. I'll just assume it's another part of my memory loss."**

**Shikonei frowns, "Not for long, Hiei. Not for long."**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

A/N:

I'm so sorry!! I know my chapters have been short, but, again, I don't know where they are going and I want to keep you guys reading so I try to post as often as I can!! –takes deep breath after run on sentence-

ANYWAY!! Next chappie won't be up till 'A Falcon's Spirit' has been updated…so….keep an eye out for them!! Review and/or give cookies!! PEANUT BUTTER COOKIES!! YUM!! , ciao!


	4. Chapter 3: New Realizations

A/N:

A/N:

WOO!! Another chappie!! Haha…this story is getting SO difficult to write…BUT I WILL KEEP CHUGGING THROUGH!! And it's all for you, my devoted readers! –sniff- I love you all so much!! And…I have also devoted myself to this story…I just need to figure out how to write this one…so many….things…to think about!! -

:D oh, well…I know I'll figure it out!! Anyway, here's the new chappie!!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Chapter 3: New Realizations**

**Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama sit in Yusuke's living room, waiting for Shikonei and Hiei to come back from their first day as members of the dance club. **

**They are gathered around the coffee table playing poker with Monopoly money. None of them really had any real money, and, even if they did, they were unwilling to bet on it.**

**Kuwabara lays down a card and says out loud, "Has anyone else noticed that Hiei's changed slightly?"**

**Yusuke and Kurama look up at him curiously.**

"**Yeah," says Yusuke as Keiko and Botan arrive, "He seems a bit more at ease lately."**

**Kurama nods his head knowingly.**

"**Hey, guys," Keiko says, "Where's Hiei and Shikonei?"**

**Botan suddenly brightens, "Oh! Don't you remember, Keiko? They were invited to join the Dance Club!" she suddenly sighs, "I wish I could have been there to watch!"**

**Keiko smiles at the bright Grim Reaper, "Yeah! Me, too! We should go in to the club sometime to watch. Would they let us?"**

**As the two girls prattle on, the three boys grimly continue their poker game.**

"**The second month is almost over, isn't it?"**

**Kurama nods grimly, "A week and a half." The much talked about duo enter through the door.**

**Hiei grasps Shikonei's wrist to help guide her through the unfamiliar apartment to sit by her brother on the floor.**

**She sighs and leans on his shoulder. Kurama smiles as he puts more cards onto the playing field, "How was the club?"**

"**Hn. Nothing special," Hiei answers for her as he sits behind her on the couch, "Just initiation and welcome party crap." He rolls his eyes.**

**Shikonei smirks with a sigh, "He didn't have any fun, in other words."**

**The boys chuckled.**

"**Since when does Hiei have fun?" Yusuke laughs hysterically.**

**A low growl, too soft for the human boys to hear, issues from Hiei's chest.**

**Shikonei catches it and looks sharply at Hiei as a warning to calm down, then at Yusuke as a warning to cease laughing at him.**

**Yusuke, no knowing the female kitsune very well, misses the warning.**

**He continues laughing and making jokes, Kuwabara joins in enthusiastically.**

**Shikonei's face darkens as she stands and looms over the boys.**

**They sense her and turn slowly towards the dark aura of her anger.**

**Seeing it, they quickly scamper away from her in opposite directions.**

**Satisfied, Shikonei sits in the space left empty by the now silent human boys.**

**Hiei flicks a glance at Shikonei before quickly looking away to stare at the cards on the table.**

'_**Thank you.'**_

**There is no visible response from her as she asks the boys how to play the game.**

'_**For what? All I did was shut them up. They were giving me a headache.'**_

**Hiei inwardly smirks and rises off the couch to sit in his usual windowsill.**

**He stares out the window, allowing his thoughts to swirl and mingle together, losing himself in them. One thought, however, rings clearly through his mind.**

'_**You're welcome.'**_

**It took a moment for Hiei to sort his thoughts and realize that the words had come from no other than his sensei. He smiles lightly out the window.**

'_**Don't let those boys catch you smiling. They'll have another fit.'**_

**Hiei sighs and decides to move again, this time sitting on the floor on the opposite side of the coffee table from Shikonei.**

"**What are we playing?" he asks out loud. He mentally speaks to his sensei.**

'_**Well? Spit it out. I know there's something you wish to ask me.'**_

**He hears her mental sigh.**

'_**Very well. In three days, I would like you to meet me at the gates after school like you do everyday. But, we will leave alone. I'm going to have to prepare you for gaining your memories back.'**_

**Hiei's eyebrows furrow in confusion, earning Kurama's attention.**

"**something about the game you're not understanding?" a hint of understanding humor enters Kurama's voice as he asks his question.**

"**What?" Hiei looks up, slightly dazed, "Oh. No. Just have my mind on other things." He rises, "Excuse me."**

**Shikonei rises and follows him out the door, "I'll return shortly." With a heavy sigh, she is gone.**

**The three boys are left alone to their game, wondering what could possibly be going on.**

"**Is it just me, or are those tow **_**always**_** together?" asks Kuwabara.**

"**That is how it has always been." Kurama explains, "They became nearly inseparable from the moment Hiei became my sister's pupil. They became fast, very close friends."**

**Yusuke nods, but his suspicions are far from being quelled. **_**Who's to say that they didn't become more? So much time has passed since then. And what about these 'lost memories' of his?**_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Hiei and Shikonei sit together on the floor during Dance Club, trying to compose a new dance for their first competition.**

**The team, along with Keiko and Botan, enter the studio and sit around the pair.**

"**Hey! What's going on, lovebirds?" Yusuke cracks.**

**Shikonei smacks him upside the head.**

"**Don't insult me, Yusuke." Hiei glares at the boy.**

**Yusuke waves his hand at him, "Yeah, yeah."**

**Shikonei suddenly frowns, "Excuse me a moment."**

**Everyone watches her as she leaves, completely confused.**

"**I didn't piss her off, did I?"**

**Hiei shakes his head, "Bathroom," he says bluntly, "She's been going a lot lately."**

**Kurama stares at the door, eyebrows furrowed into deep creases. He excuses himself and follows his sister to the bathroom.**

**After a few moments of silence, Yusuke suddenly bursts out, "So, how many guys have been asking to dance with Shikonei? Are you jealous?"**

"**Why?" was the only reply. Yusuke looks at him, confused.**

"**Why, what?"**

"**Why would the other guys ask to dance with her?"**

"**Because she's hot!"  
**

**The slightest blush appears on Hiei's face before he forces it back. Instead, he frowns at the Detective.**

"**You know," Keiko mentions, "She is rather pretty."**

**Botan nods in agreement as the other two boys hit each other in teenage playfulness as any boy would over an attractive girl.**

**Hiei suddenly frowns, "No."**

**Silence.**

"**What are you talking about? She's –" Hiei cuts Kuwabara off.**

"**Yes, she's attractive as she is now, but that's not what she would look like if she were not blind."**

**Hiei gains many looks of puzzlement. He continues.**

"**The spell that caused her to be blind, also took away from her appearance. Mostly because she can't see herself to do much with it, but she wouldn't even allow Kurama to help her. She's too proud.**

**Beautiful? No. you don't know beautiful until you can feel the porcelain of her skin against yours, smell the silver of her hair, or be able to stare into the golden abyss of her eyes."**

**They all sit in silence, utterly awed by Hiei's words.**

**The twin kitsunes came back and sat in the circle. Shikonei frowns, "What happened?"**

**Yusuke looks at her, "Nothing. Just talking."**

"**I can smell the lie in your words, Detective," Shikonei looks in his direction, "But, I can hear in your voice that you'd rather not discuss it. Very well, I won't force you."**

**The rest of the club time is spent with Hiei and Shikonei working out their dance steps.**

**The next day, Yusuke and Kuwabara catch Hiei in the hallway as he speaks quietly to Kurama.**

"**Yo! Hiei!" Yusuke calls out as he and Kuwabara run towards the two demon boys, "Did you hear? People are calling Shikonei your girlfriend. Rumors are spreading like wildfire."**

**Hiei frowns, "Hn. I could care less about some petty human rumors. If I must play the part of her boyfriend to keep us undercover, then so be it." He walks off.**

**Yusuke and Kuwabara stare at Hiei's disappearing form, completely dumbfounded. Kurama smirks into his locker.**

"**Well," says Kuwabara, "That was unexpected."**

"**Not really," the two boys turn to stare at the kitsune who is throwing away many pink flowered notes from his locker, "If you were to talk to Shikonei, she'd say the exact same thing. Those two are all about business and getting it taken care of."**

**Kurama leaves them even more dumbfounded than before.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_**The third day.**_

**The final bell of the day rings and Hiei bolts to the front gates to meet his sensei.**

**He arrives, but instead of being greeted by black hair and jade eyes, he sees the silver hair and golden orbs of her demon form.**

**She has strategically placed herself so that prying eyes would not see her. He stands before her, unable to say a word.**

**Shikonei smiles and holds out her hand to him, "Come." Hiei takes her hand in his and they disappear just as the first students round the corner.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_**A week later.**_

**The remainder of the team are gathered in Kurama's apartment and continue making plans for their upcoming party.**

**Botan suddenly comes rushing through the door.**

"**Guys! There's a huge surge of energy coming from a deserted part of the city! If it continues to grow – who knows what could happen!"**

**The guys bolt from the room.**

"**Wait!" Botan calls out to them, "Whoever is the source of this energy – they have Hiei!"**

**Their speed doubles as Botan guides them with a communicator.**

_**Meanwhile…**_

**Shikonei leads Hiei into a large and abandoned business building, assuring him that it is related to his memory restoration.**

**About halfway down the length of the building, she stops and strong vines break through the cement to wrap around Hiei's wrists and ankles, lifting him in the air.**

"**What are you doing?" Hiei shouts and finds that he is unable to burn away the tightening vines.**

**The team rounds the corner at this point, but before they can attack, Kurama pulls the boys down, "Wait a minute. We can't just barge in there without a plan."**

**In truth, he is just stalling for time. He knows that is his sister in there, about to perform the necessary spell, and he knows that she must not be interrupted.**

**Shikonei begins chanting and a ball of light forms between her raised hands.**

**Hiei's eyes narrow in understanding and he braces himself, tightening his hands into fists.**

"**Screw it," Yusuke yells at Kurama. He makes a run for the woman in front of him as she thrusts the light into Hiei's chest. Yusuke freezes and watches Hiei carefully.**

**At first, he seems fine, but then, agonizing screams of pain erupt form Hiei's lips as the memories rip their way back into his brain.**

**Yusuke, misinterpreting the entire situation, takes a swing at the unsuspecting Shikonei as she covers her ears from the horrid sound of Hiei's screams.**

**She sees the punch coming too late and Yusuke's punch throws her across the floor.**

"**YUSUKE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Hiei yells at him as the pain recedes. Hiei feels the strength of the vines weaken and he burns them away, dropping to the floor. He makes a run for the floored Shikonei.**

**He stops just before reaching her, the weight of his memories hitting him like a wrecking ball. **

_**Oh, gods. We aren't just sensei and apprentice anymore. And everything that I've been saying. About not being in love. Calling her the one thing she hates the most. How much have I hurt her since she's arrived?**_

**Hiei kneels beside Shikonei and lifts her up into a sitting position. He whispers so that only she would hear him.**

"**Shikonei? Are you alright?"**

**She stirs, "I'm fine. Exhausted more than anything I suppose."**

**Hiei frowns, "I love you."**

**She smiles, "It's so good to hear those words from you again. I love you, too." She falls asleep in his arms and Hiei lifts her up into his arms. She has changed back into her human form.**

**Hiei turns to Yusuke with a hard glare.**

**Yusuke sees Shikonei in his arms and he steps back in shock, "Hiei…I'm sorry. I – I didn't know it was her…I – "**

"**Shut up. I don't care." Hiei growls at him, "You shouldn't have interfered. I didn't ask for your help."**

**He looks down at the sleeping form of his love fondly. He looks back up at Kurama, "Would you mind if I stayed at your place tonight?"**

**Kurama shook his head and let Hiei leave, taking Shikonei with him.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

A/N:

OMIGAWD!! I wrote this all in one day!! O,O that's so exciting!!

I know I skipped some scenes, but I didn't find them important enough to stick in there…but, if you'd like a little insider just let me know and I'll do the best I can to give you whatever info you may require from me!!

Okay! You know the drill!! Review or cookies, please!! Both is good, too!! But you already knew that, didn't you? o.-


	5. Chapter 4: New Appearances and More Surp

A/N:

A/N:

Hiei finally has his memories back! Sweet! Now on to some REAL action…maybe…lol

In this chapter, we will have the ever cliché game of truth or dare…sorry, guys. I had to do it. I just have some really good ideas for it and it will help the story along, too…it's better than random confessions…oops…did I say that out loud?? Hehe -.-;

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Chapter 4: New Appearances and More Surprises**

**Hiei lays the sleeping Shikonei down onto her bed and climbs in next to her. He wraps his arms around her waist and buries his face in her hair.**

**Shikonei snuggles closer into his embrace as they lie in the dark.**

"**Shikonei? Are you awake?"**

"**Hm? Yes, Hiei?"**

"**Would you mind singing to me?"**

**Hiei senses her smile and he lightly kisses the back of her head. Shikonei replies by turning around to face him and meets his lips with hers. She starts humming his lullaby.**

**In no time, the couple is fast asleep in each other's arms. Outside their door, Kurama smiles in joy at their reunion.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**The next morning, Hiei wakes up early. He decides not to wake Shikonei since she had expended so much energy the night before and heads on to school.**

**He waits there for Kurama to arrive.**

"**Good morning, Hiei."**

"**Hn. Morning, fox."**

"**Sleep well?"**

**Hiei doesn't answer as Yusuke and Kuwabara trudge up to them.**

"**Where's Shikonei?" Yusuke asks Kurama. He still feels bad about hitting Shikonei and has decided to leave Hiei alone for a while.**

"**I decided not to wake her up this morning. She can choose for herself whether or not to come." Hiei answered in Kurama's place.**

"**Look, Hiei…you know I – " Yusuke starts.**

"**It's fine, Detective. It's not like you really hurt her. She was just exhausted."**

**Yusuke nods.**

"**So, the party is this weekend, right?" Kuwabara asks, trying to break the awkward silence.**

**Kurama nods, "At my place."**

**They are standing in front of Kurama's locker as he collects his books for the day, when they hear wild wolf whistles and voices asking who the next new girl is.**

"**Hello, boys. Sleep alright last night?"**

**Hiei sees Yusuke's eyes widen and when he turns around, he is shocked.**

**Standing behind him is Shikonei. Only, she doesn't look like the same Shikonei as before.**

**Her long, black hair has a curly wave to it and her eyes are sharp and clear pools of emerald. Her curves seem to be accentuated by her newly shaped uniform.**

**Instead of reaching her knees, her skirt rests just inches below her butt. Her shirt exposes her belly and seems a little tight in the chest.**

**Hiei struggles to keep his composure. He knows that it's going to be difficult to keep the boys from hitting on her from now on. **_**Speaking of which…**_

"**Did I say you were hot before? Holy shit!" Yusuke almost yells.**

**Shikonei smirks, making the natural red of her lips smear across her soft, golden complexion.**

**Her sharp gaze falls on Hiei briefly before landing on Kurama, who, for some reason, is teary eyed.**

**Kurama embraces his twin tightly.**

"**Shikonei, I'm so glad that you can see again!"**

"**Yes…thank you, dear brother. You can let go now."**

**Yusuke turns to Hiei, "Do you still feel the same about her other form? Or is this one better?" He eyes Hiei curiously, waiting for some sign.**

"**Yes. I still hold firm on what I said."**

**Yusuke shrugs, "Okay. Whatever. We still have the party to look forward to. Shikonei, will you be cooking? You promised, you know."**

**Shikonei looks at him, "Yeah. I'll cook. I hope you don't mind, I invited a few more people to the party."**

**Kuwabara brightens, "Yukina? Did you inviter her?"**

**Shikonei glares at the tall moron, "Weren't you going to do that?"**

"**Oh yeah."**

**Rolling her eyes, Shikonei goes on, "I'm not telling who I invited. It's a…surprise."**

**The bell rings then, and they all head to class. Throughout the day, they all have a hard time convincing people that Shikonei is who she is. Their story is that she had eye surgery to correct her blindness. **

**That night, Hiei comes storming into Yusuke's apartment from Dance Club dragging Shikonei in tow. He is fuming as he finally lets go of her.**

"**If they**_** ever**_** say something like that again, I swear I will rip out their vocal chords."**

**Shikonei rolls her eyes, "They were just giving me compliments. Relax."**

**Hiei's eyes darken, "Compliments? No, that was overactive, human teenage, male hormones. If ripping out their vocal chords doesn't work, then next will be their –"**

"_**Alright**_**, Hiei, enough! I get the point. I'll keep them at bay."**

**Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko, and Botan all watch in slight humor and awe. Kurama tries to contain his laughter and is barely successful.**

"**What –" Yusuke starts.**

"**-was that?" Kuwabara finishes.**

"**The guys in Dance Club were all wanting to dance with me and giving me colorful compliments." Shikonei laughs, "Hiei didn't like it. He was being a little overprotective."**

**Hiei had always loved her twinkling, crystal bell-like laugh. Right now, though, he doesn't appreciate her laughing at him.**

"**Hn. I'm going home. I'm tired."**

**Shikonei nods at him, "Good night, Hiei."**

**The rest of the week passes quickly in the anticipation for the party.**

**The day of the party, Shikonei cooks away in the kitchen, giving tips now and then to Keiko and Yukina.**

**Yusuke and Kuwabara help Kurama in selecting music while Hiei puts up the few decorations. Botan does a game check.**

**The doorbell suddenly rings. "I'll get it!" yells Keiko.**

**She opens the door and a voice rings out through the entire house.**

"**Oy! Where's the Sheila that invited us? I don't see 'er!"**

"**You have to go in, you idiot!" says another voice and a pile of men falls into the doorway.**

"**Well, that's quite a site to see." Says someone with an Irish accent.**

"**Get off of me!" A whiny kid voice sounds from the bottom.**

**A blonde, pompous looking blonde stands next to his fallen comrades. Next to him is a samurai that looks as if he belongs to a boy band.**

"**This is quite degrading." Says an icy voice from on top of the mound.**

"**No way." Yusuke's eyes widen in excitement at the view of their unexpected guests.**

**Chu shoves himself out from the pile, "Do I hear Yusuke?"**

**Shikonei erupts from the kitchen, "You made it!" She spots the blonde, "Suzuka!"**

**She runs to him and he lifts her into a hug, grinning broadly.**

"**Don't forget about me!" Rinku pokes his head out from underneath the ice master, Touya, who is trying to regain some of his pride.**

"**And you mustn't forget about me, neither!" Jin calls to her. Shikonei laughs and they all gather her up for a group hug. She spots the samurai, "Shishi! Come and join us!"**

**Reluctantly, he walks over, muttering, "This isn't right. We shouldn't be doing this…"**

**Shikonei pulls him in, regardless.**

**Botan suddenly bursts out in excitement, "Alright! The party is ready to start!"**

**The guys drop Shikonei and gather around the overly excited girl. They break off into small groups, starting small conversations with the rest of Team Urameshi.**

"**Okay, everyone! The first thing we need is the music!" Kurama hits the play button and loud rave music begins playing.**

**Botan claps her hands in excitement as she recognizes the music as the rave from The Matrix movie she had just watched a week ago.**

**Everyone spreads around the room to dance, the visiting team members and Kurama and Hiei surround Shikonei in the middle of the space.**

**Shikonei finds her lost in the music. Yusuke and Kuwabara and the girls watch in astonishment as Shikonei flickers back and forth from her human form to her demon form.**

**The other demons seem oblivious to the transformation taking place in her, either that or they don't care.**

**Suddenly, her human form simply becomes non-existent, her demon form taking over completely. Kurama's demon form is pulled out as a result and the girls find themselves breathless at the sight. Yusuke and Kuwabara simply gape at them.**

**The dancing of the all the demons in front of them is exotic and enthralling and the humans, ice maiden, and ferry girl can only stand at the sidelines and watch.**

**Kurama and Shikonei find each other and begin dancing together in almost unison.**

**When the music finally stops, the demon men all clap each other on the backs and talk loudly with each other. More music starts up, but this time Shikonei just stays standing in one place, her demon form forcing her aura to spike irregularly.**

**Eventually, she is drawn into the dance again. Hiei dances with her this time, helping her to control her demon side. It slowly disappears into her human form again and she relaxes a bit.**

**After a few more songs, Yukina brings in refreshments as they all sit around on the couches and chairs put out for their first game.**

"**So. What's it going to be, Botan?" Keiko asks mischievously.**

**The bubbly Grim Reaper grins just as mischievously, "Well, I have this bottle here –"**

**A protesting groan resounds throughout the room.**

"**-to determine who will be first in our game of – Truth or Dare!"**

**There is a lot of grumbling as Botan spins the bottle. It lands on Yusuke.**

**He looks around the room determinedly before spotting Shikonei sitting between Kurama – back in his human form again – and Hiei. He grins maliciously.**

"**Shikonei. Truth or dare?"**

"**Dare." She replies simply.**

**Yusuke's grin expands, "I dare you to kiss Hiei passionately on the lips."**

**Shikonei's face darkens as she frowns, "And the punishment?"**

**Yusuke smirks, "You have to give him a lap dance."**

**Shikonei's face darkens more as she stands up.**

**Everyone's eyes widen, including Hiei's, as she sits on Hiei's lap, straddling his hips. No one had expected the lap dance, but she fools them all.**

**Shikonei brings her face closer to Hiei's and kisses him, drawing out in deep passionate strides, forcing her tongue in his mouth. Hiei reluctantly accepts the kiss as he returns the passion. He nearly falls over under her force.**

**She pulls away suddenly and returns to her seat, a hard glare pointing at Yusuke. Botan places a small bucket in front of Shikonei filled with pieces of paper.**

"**Now, pick out a name and that's who you must ask." Says Botan.**

**Shikonei pulls one out, "Keiko. Truth or dare?"**

**She contemplates for a while, "Hmmm…I choose – truth!"**

**Shikonei nods, "What would you do if Yusuke were gay?"**

**Keiko's eyes widen and she bursts out in laughter. The others begin joining in and soon, Yusuke is red in the face with anger, "Alright! Just pick the next person already!"**

**The game continues on as everyone is dared or forced to tell a truth until Shikonei pulls Hiei's name.**

**Shikonei smiles, "Truth or dare, my dear pupil."**

**Kurama hides a laugh behind his hand.**

"**Dare."**

**Hiei grins at Shikonei as she comes back, "I dare you to speak your mind for the next half hour."**

"**Okay. Done. Bucket." Hiei pulls out a name.**

"**Shikonei."**

"**Truth."**

"**What is your deepest, darkest secret?" he says smirking.**

**Shikonei frowns, "I have no secrets. Either I share everything with my brother or he finds out."**

**Hiei frowns, "That's not quite what I'm asking."**

"**I know. I guess I would have to say that my deepest and darkest is one that I have sworn never to speak of again. Kurama is bound by this as well."**

**Everyone waits in silence. Shikonei sighs, "I was hoping to say this at a more appropriate time, but…"**

**Everyone leans forward in anticipation.**

"…**I'm with child."**

**Everyone except for Kurama and Hiei falls out of their chairs. Some are even laughing.**

"**That's a great joke!" someone says.**

**The laughing dies down as they realize the solemn looks on Shikonei and Kurama's faces. Hiei just stares in utter shock.**

"**What?" he nearly yells. Shikonei flinches with a grimace.**

"**I should have said something earlier, I know."**

"**Anything else you'd like to clue us in on, Shikonei?"**

**She flinches again, "I'm having twins."**

**Hiei's head starts spinning. How long has she known? It couldn't have been that long, could it? Which would rule him out as being the father. He suddenly feels betrayed.**

**Keiko suddenly appears in front of them, "How long have you know?"**

**Shikonei rubs the back of her neck almost sheepishly, "Years. Ten years, I believe."**

**Hiei pales.**

"**Ten years? How can you be pregnant for that long?" Yusuke asks.**

**Chu suddenly gets angry, "When were ya goin' ta clue the lot o' us in on it, Sheila?"**

**Shishi, Suzuka, and Touya sit quietly, fidgeting at Chu's words. Chu notices, "Don't even tell me the three of you knew!"**

**A clamor begins and Hiei passes out falling backwards out of his chair.**

**Shikonei's eyes widen, it was more than the fire apparition could take.**

"**Quiet!" she suddenly yells.**

**It takes a few moments for silence to fall in the room.**

"**I didn't tell anyone because I didn't feel it necessary. To be honest, I was holding the embryos dormant, but I couldn't pull it off anymore and I've been forced to let them grow."**

**Shikonei glares at everyone.**

"**At the time that I figured out I was pregnant, I knew that I wasn't ready to have them. Nor was their father. Killing them was out of the question, so I did the next best thing. As far as the father goes – it's none of your damn business."**

**Shikonei storms into the kitchen and begins preparing dinner. The living room explodes into conversation and Hiei stirs as Kurama helps him off of the floor.**

"**Guess we're done playing games," Hiei mutters.**

**Kurama nods grimly.**

**The next two hours pass in conversation as delicious scents waft in from the kitchen. Soon, everyone is seated at the table; nearly flooding their soup bowls with drool.**

**Shikonei comes out of the kitchen with Keiko and Yukina to serve the food. It's all devoured in less than an hour.**

"**That's gotta be the best meal I've had in ages!" Chu exclaims, patting his belly.**

"**It's probably the best meal that you've **_**ever**_** had, Chu." Rinku says. Everyone laughs at this, including Chu.**

"**Would there be any more food left?" Jin looks hopefully at the female kitsune.**

**Shikonei rolls her eyes in amusement, "I swear, Jin, your stomach is an endless pit!"**

"**I can't help it if I have a fast metabolism." **

**Laughter fills the room again as Shikonei begins clearing the table.**

**All laughter is cut short, however, by the crashing of dishes. Everyone looks to see Shikonei doubled up on the floor.**

**Kurama and Hiei yell in unison.**

"**Shikonei!"**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

A/N:

MWAHAHAHAHA!! EVIL CLIFFY HANGER!! That one is dedicated to my sista Shadowess 88!! Love ya, girl!!

I AM SO FREAKING EXCITED!! I updated ALL of my stories in ONE weekend!! SHWEET!! I'm proud of myself!! O,O I even got a cookie from Shadowess!! And I'm supposed to be banned!! –squeal-


	6. Chapter 5: New Situations

A/N:

A/N:

Sorry for that cliffy hanger, guys, but I just had to… :P

WARNING!! There is a raunchy scene in here!! In other words…a lemon. ENJOY!! :D

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Chapter 5: New Situations**

**Hiei lies in his own bed, unable to face Shikonei at the moment. He is still unable to grasp what had just happened tonight.**

**After finally being able to pull Shikonei back to her feet, she had shrugged it off saying, "It's nothing to worry about. For a while, I will be experiencing some sporadic pain. Rendering the embryos dormant has its drawbacks. They are growing at an accelerated pace, but it will slow down over the next couple of months."**

**With that, she had announced she was going to bed and they let her go, Keiko and Yukina took care of the dishes.**

**Suzuka, Jin, and Touya had decided to stay the night to make sure their favorite "Detective" was really all right.**

**Hiei rolls over with a growl, frustrated as to why he isn't with her. She probably could use his support right now.**

**He opens his Jagan eye to check in on her.**

**She sleeps restlessly in her brother's bed, tossing and turning. Hiei frowns. Something about what he sees seems familiar.**

**She suddenly jerks awake, screaming.**

"**NOO!"**

**Her scream jars Hiei's entire body as he falls out of his bed in shock.**

**He jumps to his feet and, like lightning, runs to their house and through the bedroom window.**

**Shikonei sits with her arms wrapped around her knees. Her face is buried in her knees.**

**He reaches out to comfort her, but stops just inches from her. It doesn't feel right to be here with her when he's so unsure of himself. So unsure if he's even the father.**

**He flinches when Shikonei sobs.**

"**Oh, Hiei…" Hiei's eyes soften and he pulls her onto his lap.**

"**It's okay. I'm here." He whispers into her ear.**

**Shikonei wraps her arms around Hiei's chest and clutches tightly at his shirt on his back.**

"**Please, Hiei," she whispers, pleading, "Don't leave. They deserve a father. Please."**

**Hiei sighs, relief washing over him, "I'm not going anywhere." He wipes the tears from her cheeks and kisses her gently in their place.**

**Whatever Shikonei had seen in her dream, had clearly upset her greatly. It is odd for Hiei to see her crying; he's only seen her cry once before.**

**Something suddenly alerts Hiei's attention.**

"**Where's Kurama?" he asks.**

**Shikonei sniffles, "Kurama left about a half hour ago. I don't know where he went, though."**

"**And the others?"**

"**Once Kurama left, I had a feeling that I would be **_**seeing**_** in my dreams. I didn't know what would happen, so I sound proofed the room just in case."**

**Hiei nods. He'd always appreciated that particular talent of hers.**

**There is a sudden knocking on the door, making them both jump. Shikonei grimaces.**

"**I forgot I locked the door, too." **

**Hiei reluctantly lets go of her and answers the door.**

**Suzuka stands there, fist raised to knock again, completely shocked to see Hiei.**

"**W-What are you doing here? I thought you left?" he stutters.**

**Hiei suddenly glares at Suzuka, "She wanted to talk to me, so she summoned me here. Not that it's any of **_**your**_** business."**

**Suzuka takes his turn in glaring, "Then why was the door locked?"**

**Hiei nearly snarls.**

"**I locked it before he got here. He didn't even know."**

**A long silence follows as Suzuka tries to form his accusations at the two.**

"**Suzuka." An icy voice sounds from the hallway.**

**The two men jump and look to see the source of the voice.**

**Touya is glaring icily at Suzuka, "I think it would be best if we all just left these two alone."**

**Suzuka's eyes widen at his suggestion, and, with one last glance at Hiei, nods and returns to bed.**

**Touya looks to Hiei.**

"**Thanks," says Hiei. Touya nods and leaves.**

**Hiei closes the door carefully and locks it again. E shakes his head, "That was weird."**

**There is no response and when Hiei looks, Shikonei is fast asleep.**

**Hiei climbs into the bed and wraps an arm around her waist.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_**A few days later…**_

**Eventually, the guys left but occasionally would stop in to check on Shikonei.**

**She became quite annoyed with this very quickly, and, every time one would appear, she would slam the door in their face.**

"**Get a life! And stop invading mine!" she would yell each time. No one takes her seriously, though.**

**Kurama sits on the couch, consumed in his book. Hiei sits in the usual windowsill.**

**Something catches Hiei's attention at the front door, and, when he looks over, Yusuke is setting up some sort of contraption involving a bucket and chocolate syrup.**

**Hiei raises an eyebrow, "What are you doing?"**

"**Setting up this trap for when Kuwabara gets here," Yusuke replies as he pours the syrup into the bucket, "When he walks through the door, I'll pull this string and dump the syrup over his head." the teenager laughs at the idea.**

**Hiei's eyes widen. The person entering the house is not Kuwabara. Hiei tries warning Yusuke, but is too late.**

**Shikonei walks in the door and is instantly covered in chocolate syrup.**

**Yusuke freezes, realizing his mistake.**

**At first, Shikonei stands there, blinking unemotionally, but then her eyes travel over to Yusuke, who is still holding onto the string.**

**Yusuke quickly drops it as her lip lifts into a snarl.**

**She is suddenly in front of him, flinging the syrup around as she yells at him in her exotic language.**

**Yusuke blinks fearfully and helplessly at her, completely lost. He looks to Hiei with a shrug of his shoulders while still trying to protect himself from the flailing, chocolate-drenched Shikonei.**

**Hiei shakes his head and chuckles.**

"**You!" Shikonei whips around, reverting back to an understandable language, to face Hiei, who immediately shuts up.**

"**What's so funny?" Shikonei is now in front of Hiei, "Do you honestly find this funny?" She gestures to herself.**

**Hiei smirks and says something to her in her own language, wiping some chocolate off of her face with his finger and licking it off.**

**Yusuke stands dumbfounded, "What, so now Hiei speaks it too? Great! What else is next? Pigs – " he is cut off by Shikonei's sputtering.**

"**You – you - How **_**dare**_** you! I'm covered in chocolate and you make a comment like **_**that**_**? Kurama!"**

**Kurama doesn't look up from his book, but humor is evident in his eyes, "Yes?"**

**Shikonei yell in frustration "Never mind! Hiei, I **_**will**_** pay you back for that! And **_**you**_**!" she turns to Yusuke, "Don't think that you are exempt from punishment!"**

**She storms out, "And clean up that mess before I get out of the shower!"**

**Hiei puts a hand to his head with a groan, "I'm going to see if I can calm her down. Better get going with that mess, Yusuke."**

**Yusuke gulps, all color drained from his face, "What will she do to me?"**

**Hiei chuckles darkly as he walks away. **_**Let him be afraid.**_

**He enters the bathroom, careful to lock the door behind him, and opens the shower curtain just enough for him to gaze upon his lover.**

**She doesn't respond to him but rather continues shampooing her hair as if he isn't there.**

"**Shikonei, don't be like that," Hiei pleads with her, "Don't make me come in there." He smirks.**

**Shikonei sighs exasperatedly, "We both know you will anyway, so why are you wasting time with empty threats?"**

**Hiei grins and closes the curtain.**

**A few seconds later, he enters the shower behind her. He makes his presence known by pressing himself against her back and is satisfied by her small gasp at contact.**

**He notices a bit of the syrup still remains on the soft spot behind her and he proceeds to lick it off. She shivers as he continues to run his tongue down the length of her neck.**

**At the base of her neck he begins small kisses down the length of her shoulder, earning a soft sigh.**

**He stops then and allows her to face him. Her eyes are filled with her love for him.**

**His eyes narrow marginally in lust and he presses his lips to hers, forcing her against the shower wall. She gasps at the sudden chill at her back, allowing Hiei to slip his tongue into her mouth, exploring the very depths of it.**

**She bits his lip and he lets out a low growl of pleasure. They each take turns in raking their claws against the other's skin, sending shivers down their spines.**

**Hiei places his arousal between her legs, not entering her center, but pressing against the warmth of it, drawing out a low moan from her lips.**

**He sucks at her neck, dragging his fangs across her sensitive skin. She responds by contracting her muscles around his arousal, giving out a small growl. **

**Hiei pulls away from her slightly to allow himself entry into her center.**

**She gasps, suddenly, and gently pushes against his chest, "Wait." He freezes as she places her hand against the wall, a faint blue light spreads across the walls. She smirks, "Sound barrier." Hiei smirks back and thrusts against her as soon as the barrier is finished.**

**Shikonei cries out in elated pleasure, sending a jolt of ecstasy through Hiei's body.**

**He returns the favor by gently thrusting against her, careful of the frail embryos inside of her. She shows him her bliss by exposing her neck to him in which he takes advantage of.**

**Keeping his rhythm, he takes her neck into his mouth, running his tongue and teeth over her smooth skin and down her chest. Between her breasts, he moves over and plants small kisses around her nipple, occasionally licking the top of it.**

**He is satisfied by her mewling as she leans into him. She takes his face in her hands and brings her lips to his. She revels in his taste, a mix of sweet snow and hot spices. He, in turn, enjoys her sweet taste of molasses and cool mint.**

**They lose themselves to each other and eventually realize how tired they are. They lay, still naked, in the tub next to each other. Hiei holds Shikonei close to him, taking in her scent as his high slowly ebbs away. Shikonei feels herself drifting in and out of sleep, content to be in her lover's arms.**

"**What time do you think it is?" Hiei asks her. She laughs softly.**

"**Late. Everyone has gone to bed."**

**Hiei smirks, "Shall we go, too, then?"**

**Shikonei smiles up at him, "Let's."**

**Hiei stands, holding Shikonei in his arms, and climbs out of the tub. His eyes rake involuntarily over her body and a new, yet weak, wave of arousal washes over him. No energy remains in him, however, to act on the surge of hormones, so he settles for kissing her.**

**She suddenly jerks away with a gasp as her face scrunches up with pain. Hiei is suddenly afraid for the first time in so long that he can't even remember. He notices how she curls inwards, her arms cradling her midsection. Hiei is afraid that maybe he had not been as gentle as he thought.**

"**What is it?" the panic evident in his voice.**

"**Just…" she gasps again, but then relaxes, "They grew again."**

**Hiei nods, relieved, but worried about what kind of toll that it is taking on his would-be mate. **

**The only reason she is not, is simply because he had not asked her. He hadn't asked her and he hadn't dared to ever mark her without permission first. He would ask soon, though, with the rapid approach of the birth of their first litter.**

**Still holding onto Shikonei, Hiei speedily wraps a towel around his waist, then, with the utmost care, wraps a towel around Shikonei. He unlocks the bathroom door and opens the door quietly and walks down the hall into her bedroom.**

**He sets her gently on the bed before getting in next to her and wrapping his arms around her body. She snuggles against his chest, sighing contentedly.**

"**I wish I didn't feel like we have to hide what we share." She whispers.**

**Hiei frowns, "We shouldn't hide it, but I think we should wait for the right time to tell them." He feels Shikonei nod against his chest and he sighs against her hair, kissing it gently as she falls asleep. A sudden calm enters Hiei and he, too, falls asleep.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

A/N:

Wow…I never thought that I'd actually write a lemon like that…hehe…it's my first time writing a lemon, so PLEASE don't be angry with me if it's not…it will also be the only lemon in this story…but there will be more than one in the sequel!! –laughs evilly- that one was pretty much just an experiment…

Alright! You guys know the drill!! Review and give cookies please!! And in honor of my first lemon, if you thought that I did alright…or even awesome…(doubtful) then please give lemon drops, too!! Ciao! Love you aaaall!!


	7. Chapter 6: New Rumors

A/N:

A/N:

Sorry I haven't updated this one in a while. Been too busy with my other two…I just have so many ideas for them and if I don't write them down, I forget.

So, I finally decided to put them in the side (they don't belong in back and I don't think I could keep them there anyway) of my mind and have decided to take a break and finally get this one updated…so, sorry for making you guys wait!!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Chapter 6: New Rumors**

**A month went by and Shikonei had started showing.**

**She continues to go to school with the boys like normal, but things aren't always as they seem.**

**Word is floating around the school that Shikonei is pregnant and everyone is highly suspicious.**

"**What are you going to tell everyone?" Yusuke asks as he confronts her about the rumors.**

**She walks quickly, avoiding the mob in the hallway during the passing period, "Nothing. It's not their business. They can say whatever they want, I don't care."**

**Yusuke gapes at her, "But rumors can turn **_**nasty**_**."**

**Shikonei rolls her eyes, "I'm pregnant, everyone knows, so what? What could that **_**possibly**_** turn into?"**

"**People will want to know who the father is." Kurama says, coming up from the side.**

**Shikonei stops dead in her tracks, "They're all going to assume Hiei, aren't they?" she barely whispers.**

**Kuwabara joins them, "Well, you **_**did**_** tell everyone you were dating."**

**Shikonei sighs exasperatedly, "I've only been here a month and a half! The way I'm showing, I should be at least three months pregnant!"**

**Kurama hums thoughtfully, "This is true. That makes me wonder just how bad these rumors could get. If you were to tell them you knew Hiei before you arrived to the school, then we could solve that problem easily."**

**Shikonei catches her brother's eye with a sharp glare. He winces.**

"**Of course, that's **_**if**_** you decide to tell them that Hiei's the father."**

**Shikonei lets out an annoyed growl, "I don't know why we're even still talking about this! It doesn't matter! I don't care what they think! They're not my friends, …family, co-workers – whatever!"**

**By her tone, the others could tell they, and the subject, were dismissed.**

**Yusuke shrugs lazily and decides to skip the rest of the day.**

**As he's walking out the front gates, a couple in the trees catches his eye. When he takes a second look, he recognizes them to be Hiei and Shikonei.**

**They seem to be talking. Yusuke is surprised to see Hiei actually smile as Shikonei laughs lightly. He tries to hear the conversation, but the wind is blowing away from them.**

**When the wind stops blowing, Yusuke manages to catch a word from Hiei. **_**Daisuki**_**.**

_**No way.**_** Yusuke is stunned motionless. He shakes his head and figures that standing around is just asking to get caught by them. He can't seem to get the image of Hiei smiling out of his head as his thoughts reel.**

_**I **_**knew**_** they were a couple! And this whole time they've been denying it! I would bet my Rei Gun that Hiei is the father, too. But, why wouldn't they tell anyone?**_

**Yusuke asks himself that question over and over as he saunters to his house. He decides that he will confront them alone.**

**For the next couple of weeks, Yusuke can find no openings in which to confront them. They were never alone with him.**

**A month goes by and the team decides that it's time for another get together. As they plan, there is a sudden knock on the door. Kuwabara goes to answer the door while everyone else continues to plan.**

**Kuwabara comes back a minute later looking slightly uncomfortable.**

"**Uh, guys?" Kuwabara says tentatively, looking paler than usual.**

**No one looks up as they plan on.**

"**Guys!" he says a little louder.**

"**Geez, Kuwabara, yell a little louder. I don't think my eardrums have ruptured yet." Yusuke complains.**

**Laughter runs through the group, but Shikonei notices how different Kuwabara seems.**

"**What's wrong, Kuwabara?" she asks, standing and walking to him.**

"**Well, nothing, it's just…does anyone know this chick at the door?"**

**Shikonei looks past him, confused. Her eyes widen as she sees the girl at the door. **

**She moves quickly to the door, ripping it open to reveal a fiery-haired woman.**

"**Kyramei." Shikonei says almost acidly, "What are you doing here?"**

**She immediately bursts into tears. Shikonei blinks rapidly in surprise and reaches for the girl, pulling her inside.**

"**What's going on? What's happened?" Shikonei inquires almost angrily.**

"**I – I can't do it! I can't take it anymore! Nothing has been going right!"**

**By this point, everyone has gathered around.**

"**I'll go make some tea," Botan says.**

"**What is she talking about?" Yusuke asks.**

"**I don't know. Kyramei, what is going on?"**

**Kyramei bursts into fresh sobs, "We've had three fires – just this week! Filing is down by 65 percent! Two rooms flooded yesterday! I don't' know what to do! I'm not trained for all of this!"**

**Shikonei pays her on the back sympathetically as Botan hands her a cup of tea.**

**Yusuke looks between Kyramei and Shikonei, completely confused, "Shikonei, what is she talking about?"**

**Shikonei sighs heavily, "My job is to judge demons to see if they are fit to go into the human plane judge them beyond their record. I look into their intent. I'm also a peacekeeper and problem solver. I didn't really want to tell you all of this until a much more suitable situation, but shit happens."**

**Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Keiko gawk at her.**

"**But, how can you have that much power? Over the lands, I mean." Keiko asks.**

"**Shikonei hasn't told you this either, but she's in a class all by herself." Hiei says from the door. He had just entered to see the scene before him.**

"**She's that powerful?" Yusuke is awestruck.**

"**She's that powerful." Kurama whispers.**

**A glint of great sadness enters the twins' eyes, stirring curiosity in the others.**

"**That still doesn't explain everything," Kuwabara says.**

**Botan cuts in, "Koenma made her an empress when she stepped down as Spirit Detective. Because she's so powerful, if she doesn't have something to do with her power, it could wreak havoc and destruction beyond her control. She's very good at controlling it, however, and we're lucky she's not evil. Koenma gave her the first position he thought was the most fit."**

**Shikonei nods solemnly in affirmation. Hiei walks over and sits across from Shikonei and Kyramei.**

"**What's going on?"**

"**Apparently, there's trouble at the office."**

**Hiei nods.**

"**I – I think we might have a jinx jaki hiding somewhere." Kyramei sniffles, "But I'm just a healer. I don't know how to handle these kinds of things!"**

**Shikonei rolls her eyes, "Kyramei, you're being ridiculous. You know how to handle simple paper work."**

"**But if it's really a jinx jaki – we should go take a look." Shikonei glances at Hiei.**

"**Alright. It won't hurt." They rise and head for the door, Kyramei following close behind.**

"**Oh, no, you don't." Shikonei pushes her apprentice back towards the couch; "You've had enough stress for today. Take the rest of the week off."**

**Kyramei stutters out protests futilely.**

"**Kurama? Take care of her for me, would you? Get to know her, take her out or something." She smiles sweetly at her brother, who gapes at her half-believing.**

**Kurama finally sighs, "Alright, but you better call Koenma first. And, you owe me."**

**Shikonei nods and hurries to the next room. She comes back a minute later, "Yusuke, you're coming with us."**

**Yusuke is shocked, "Us? Who's us?"**

"**Hiei and me. Now, get off your ass and let's go."**

**Hiei takes a hold of Shikonei's waist as he anticipates what's going to happen. Shikonei grasps one hand on Yusuke's wrist and the other on Hiei's shoulder.**

**Hiei smirks as the ground swallows them into shadows and at Yusuke's startled yelp.**

**They arrive at a large castle in a matter of seconds. Yusuke drops to the ground in a heap.**

"**Land! I love land!" Shikonei and Hiei roll their eyes and approach the doors.**

"**Geez, just how high do those doors go? Where are we, anyway?" Yusuke ponders out loud.**

**Shikonei gives him a sidelong glance, "They are a mile of three feet thick oak. We are at my 'office' or my 'castle'. Whatever you wish to call it."**

**Shikonei gently pushes the door open with one hand. Yusuke's jaw nearly drops to the ground.**

**Hiei smirks and follows her in, Yusuke lagging slightly behind.**

"**Would you close the door, Yusuke?"**

**Yusuke looks back at the open door, "Sure. No sweat." He mutters.**

**He grips the edge of the door and pushes on it. The door doesn't budge. Yusuke quickly becomes frustrated and puts his spirit energy into his arms and hands to make him stronger.**

**After much huffing and puffing, Yusuke finally slumps against the door without success.**

**Hiei chuckles darkly as he comes up behind Yusuke and shuts the door with both hands and a small grunt.**

"**Let's go, Detective," Hiei says with humor.**

"**Shut up, Hiei," Yusuke snarls back.**

**Ahead of them, Shikonei smirks, slightly entertained by the boyish teasing.**

"**Keep up, you two. There's not time to waste." She yells back at them.**

**They fall into step on each side of her as they walk down the longest hallway Yusuke's ever seen.**

**Yusuke feels the pressure of the silence weighing own on him and he decides to strike up a conversation.**

"**So…" he starts rather awkwardly, "Been making out much lately?" he smirks. **_**This is such perfect timing!**_

**A sharp pain erupts from the top of his head, "Ow!" Hiei stands over him angrily with his fist raised.**

"**It's just a question! Geez!" he complains.**

"**An inappropriate one, at that." Shikonei growls.**

**Yusuke straightens his face, "Look, I just thought that you should know that I know about you guys."**

**Shikonei watches him carefully from th3e corner of her eye, standing still as a statue.**

**Hiei speaks first, "What the **_**hell**_** are you talking about?"**

"_**Daisuke.**_**" Yusuke says.**

**Hiei pales and Yusuke knows that he's got him.**

"**Yeah. I decided to skip school that day and I happened to overhear that little piece."**

**Shikonei sighs, "Might as well tell him the truth," she mutters.**

**Hiei glares angrily at Yusuke, "What makes you think you can listen in on other people's conversations?"**

**Yusuke gapes, "You were **_**smiling**_**! I was curious!"**

**Shikonei places a calming hand on Hiei's shoulder.**

"**Yusuke you must swear that you will not tell **_**anyone**_** about this. Kurama and Botan know, but that is it. If I am correct, Touya has his suspicions and Kyramei, being my apprentice, has been around us enough that she also knows. Don't make me erase your memory, Yusuke. It's not fun – for you **_**or**_** me."**

**Yusuke gulps and nods slowly in agreement.**

"**And no snide remarks or teasing. I'll rip out your precious vocal chords." Hiei glares wickedly at Yusuke before turning and taking Shikonei's waist with his arm. Thy continue walking down the hall.**

"**So, Hiei **_**is**_** the father?**

**Hiei glances at his lover from the cornier of his eye as she smiles.**

"**Yes, he is."**

**An ogre suddenly crashes through the door on their right, making Yusuke jump.**

"**Oh! Milady! You're here! We have a crisis!" the ogre pauses briefly to bow to her. A shallower bow is addressed towards Hiei, "Master Hiei."**

**Yusuke's mouth drops, "The **_**ogre**_** knows?"**

**Shikonei glances sharply at Yusuke, glaring daggers.**

"**I have asked that everyone direct the same respect to Hiei as they would to me. He has been here quite often and holds a position almost equivalent to mine." She explains.**

**Yusuke folds his arms across his chest with a dissatisfied grunt and mumbles to himself.**

"**Yusuke! Pay attention!" Shikonei snaps.**

**The ogre has just continued reporting the damages done in the past month. Shikonei rubs her temples in aggravation.**

"**Okay. Let's start with this room, then."**

**They enter the room that the ogre had come from.**

"**Aww, man. I'm wearing my nice shoes," Yusuke complains as they step into water almost ankle deep.**

**Shikonei frowns, "Where does all of this water even come from? Think you can evaporate the water without burning the files?"**

**Hiei smirks, "You say that like it would be a challenge."**

**Shikonei smirks back as Hiei manipulates the heat in the air and increases it over the water.**

**The water turns into a vapor, creating a thick mist in the room. Shikonei places a "net" of energy around the mist and hands it over to the ogre.**

"**Take it outside. Don't worry, my energy knows what to do."**

**The ogre nods and does what he is told.**

**They continue this task in room after room. Finally, the ogre stops them.**

"**That is all for the flooding. The rest is fire and collapses."**

**Shikonei nods, "I think we'll stop for today and instead search for the cause of these misfortunes."**

**Hiei leans over and whispers in her ear, making her smirk.**

"**I'll search the entire building for a jinx jaki. Kyramei seems to think that is the cause. If it truly is the case, then I shall kill the creature upon sight." Hiei tells the ogre, "You are dismissed."**

**The ogre bows to each of the demons and gives a curt nod to Yusuke whose lip curls in disgust.**

"**Why am I even here if I'm not even helping?"**

"**Koenma wanted me to show you how things work here, and to give you an idea as to what hard work – **_**real**_** hard work, without fighting – is." Shikonei informed him, "You will partake of some of the daily jobs that are performed in the different rooms. Filing, copying, printing, deleting, research, the list goes on and you will have the privilege to experience them all." Shikonei smiles almost mockingly at him.**

**Yusuke groans, "Why is it always **_**me**_**?"**

**Hiei disappears in a blur and Shikonei turns to walk up a staircase. Yusuke follows Shikonei, "Where are we going?"**

**She turns to him, annoyed, "I'm showing you to your chambers. Quit asking me so many questions lest I beat you to a pulp."**

"**Wow, you sound a lot like Hiei." He mutters.**

**Shikonei continues up the stairs without another word. Once at the top, she points to a door, "That's the washroom. Two more doors down is your room. Good night, Yusuke."**

**Yusuke watches her as shadows envelope her as she transports herself somewhere else in the building. Yusuke shudders and proceeds to wash up and go to bed.**

**Shikonei appears in her bedroom as Hiei softly shuts the door behind him. He smiles when he sees her and pulls her into his arms.**

**She sighs contentedly as she rests her head on Hiei's chest.**

"**We're going to be parents." Shikonei whispers in apparent awe.**

"**I can't believe you never told me. I can't even believe it's happening." Hiei says into her hair.**

**He lifts Shikonei up into his arms and carries her into bed and lies down next to her. Shikonei stares up at the ceiling as Hiei nuzzles into her neck. He places his hand on Shikonei's slightly bulging belly and rubs it gently, amazed by the building intensity of life growing inside of her.**

**Shikonei smiles at him and begins humming his lullaby. Hiei brings his hand around so that his arm encircles her waist. He half hums along with her, slowly falling asleep.**

"**Shikonei."**

"**Hmm."**

"**I love you."**

"**I love you, too, Hiei."**

**They fall asleep in each other's arms.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

A/N:

Wow…that was really fluffy in the end…I'll try not to do that unless you guys want me to?? I don't know…if you guys don't like the fluff, then let me know and I'll try my best not to put it in there…

Yeah…this chapter was pretty much a filler…and Yusuke finding them out…yeah…not much to say…lol

Oh yeah!! Daisuke is Japanese for "I like you" or "I really like you" or "I love you"….obviously in this case it was "I love you"…so, there ya go!!

Review or give cookies please!! Or both!! Or just cookies!! YUM!! XD


	8. Chapter 7: Nothing New

A/N:

A/N:

Well, it's been FOREVER since I last updated this one…I just haven't been inspired lately, but then, just a couple of days ago, I received a review for this story that made me happy about this story…

And, so! I will give you another chapter! But, be warned! I will not write another one unless you guys, yes, you, my dearest reviewers, give me the inspiration to do so…the only way to do that is to review!

So, please! Give me the inspiration I need! I'd really hate to discontinue this series.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Chapter 7: Nothing New**

**The next few days are spent flushing out the jinx jaki that Hiei had discovered on their first day.**

**Yusuke finds himself wandering around in awe over the size of the place. He constantly gets lost and an ogre always has to show him back to his room.**

**However, he shrugs it off and continues exploring. It's been two days since he's even caught sight of Shikonei and Hiei.**

**He wanders down a rather large hallway with no doors. Just as he's about to turn around, he spots a large door at the end of the hallway.**

**Curiosity gets the better of him and he runs up to it and tries the doorknob. It's unlocked so he pushes it open and looks inside.**

**It closely resembles a courtroom except without a witness stand and benches for an audience.**

**Sitting where there would be a judge is Shikonei, bent over her desk, scribbling something furiously before stamping it.**

**Yusuke's jaw drops to see her there, working as if she were Koenma himself.**

"**Ah, Yusuke. Good. I was just about to retrieve you." Shikonei looks up from her paperwork and gestures to someone behind Yusuke.**

**An ogre takes hold of Yusuke's upper arm and Yusuke groans, "Not **_**again!**_**"**

"**I would like you to pack your things. We're going home tonight," Hiei suddenly bursts through a pair of side doors that Yusuke had not noticed before, "Hiei! Is everything alright?"**

**He almost speaks, but notices Yusuke at the last second and instead jumps up onto Shikonei's desk and whispers into her ear.**

**Yusuke watches suspiciously as anger becomes more and more evident on Shikonei's face. Hiei pulls away and Shikonei closes her eyes.**

"**Change of plans, Yusuke. We're going to the eastern lands of Makai."**

"**What?" Yusuke exclaims, "Why do I have to go?"**

**Shikonei's eyes flash open, "Because I told you to. You may be an important asset."**

**Yusuke blinks rapidly in shock at her, **_**Something is seriously wrong with my life.**_

"**How will we be traveling?" Yusuke asks.**

**Hiei smirks, "By foot. Is that a problem, Detective?"**

"**We leave immediately. Lives are at stake." Shikonei rises and jumps down from the desk, landing neatly on her bare feet, "Luckily, our destination isn't too far away. Just an hour or so."**

**They leave the castle and begin heading eastward. Just two miles from their destination Shikonei eases into her full demon form, taking Yusuke by surprise.**

**Yusuke can't but help and stare at her fox form. Everything Hiei had ever said about it, couldn't possibly do her justice. There weren't enough words in the human language that could describe her demon form.**

**Waiting for them, is a demon village and their elders. The first bows low to Shikonei and shortly to Hiei. Yusuke is completely ignored, which really ticks him off.**

"**Dost siften djodr, Shikonei. Nor reif nishct?" the elder who had bowed says.**

**Shikonei bows in return and answers him in their language. The elder nods and turns to the other standing with him and quietly gives them orders. They run off to do his bidding.**

**In the meantime, Shikonei turns to Hiei and Yusuke, "I will give you the ability to understand and speak their language for the duration of our time here. Once we leave, I will put you back to normal."**

**Hiei nods, but Yusuke just stands there and stares. Shikonei taps each of their foreheads and a trickling sensation enters their bodies.**

"**So, what's going on?" Yusuke inquires, "Why are we here?"**

**Shikonei doesn't look at him, "This village wishes to wage war with a neighboring village, who they believe to have murdered one of their young.**

**It is the highest of taboos. Their young are the most precious to them. I'm hoping to find that the village is innocent and it's simply a misunderstanding," Shikonei shakes her head, "But I doubt it."**

**Hiei frowns, "Why do you say that?"**

**Shikonei looks up at him, "These two villages have been on the edge of war for many years. It wouldn't surprise me if somebody did this to finally push them into a war."**

**Yusuke shakes his head in disbelief, "Why would anyone want to go to war?"**

"**Any number of reasons. Demons are greedy creatures. It could be for power, blood, money…" Hiei trails off.**

**The three of them stand in silence for a while before a teenage looking demon runs up to them. He bows low before grinning up at Shikonei.**

"**Follow me, please. Your rooms are ready." He tells them before turning and heading that way. **

**They follow the boy and are lead into two separate tents. Yusuke rolls his eyes, **_**of course they'll be sharing a tent!**_

**The boy bows to them, "You will be called for supper soon. Enjoy your stay!" and he runs off.**

**Yusuke lifts an eyebrow at Shikonei and Hiei, "Well, things here should be interesting."**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_**Meanwhile…**_

**Kurama watches as Kyramei picks at her food in the kitchen. Kurama sighs.**

"**I'm **_**sorry!**_** I just can't help worrying. They've been gone for so long!" Kyramei looks away from the handsome kitsune, slightly blushing, "But…I guess it **_**is**_** Shikonei. She's very good at handling things. Calmly."**

**Kurama smiles at her words. It's obvious how much respect Kyramei holds for her sensei. Kurama wonders if this was part of the reason Shikonei had chosen her to be her apprentice.**

"**You're not going to accomplish anything by starving yourself, you know. Worried or not." Kurama states simply.**

**Kyramei looks away, a bit embarrassed. She can't get over how caring Shikonei's brother is. **_**They're twins and, yet, they're almost complete opposites.**_

**Kyramei loves her sensei as she was her own sister, but Shikonei could be rather harsh at times. Not to mention stubborn. **_**And boorish, and very much too outgoing when it comes to men…**_

**But for all her flaws, Kyramei thought Shikonei to be a very great person at heart and in spirit.**

**Kyramei notices Kurama looking at her curiously, and she blushes furiously, "What is it?"**

**Kurama smiles slightly, "I was just wondering – what kind of demon are you?"**

**Kyramei's eyes widened slightly. That was a very random thing for him to ask, "I'm pixie, why?"**

**Kurama shakes his head and smiles, "Doesn't matter. Eat your breakfast."**

**Kyramei shoves a forkful of eggs into her mouth and pouts at Kurama. He laughs at how ridiculous she looks. She swallows her food and gives him a slight glare.**

**Kurama smiles, "Keep practicing and you could probably mimic my sister exactly."**

**Kyramei grins at this, "So why would you want to know what I am?"**

**Kurama just shakes his head again, "No reason. Just curious. I also wanted to know if you'd accompany me as my date for **_**Sesshou goshujin Meito**_**?"**

**Kyramei gapes at him, "You mean that day that's dedicated to honoring one's mate?"**

**Kurama nods, "Just as a date. I'm not asking anymore than that from you. I'll feel a little left out around the others if you say no. Won't you say yes?"**

**The sad, pleading look Kurama gave her was simply too much for Kyramei to bear. She gave him a thoughtful look before answering.**

"**Alright. I'll do it. On one condition, though."**

**Kurama smiles warmly, "And what would that be?"**

**Kyramei nearly melts in the warmth of his smile, **_**Why is he so charming and…so unbearably handsome?**_

"**I want to go out on a few dates before that day happens," Kyramei blushes slightly, "I don't want things to feel awkward."**

**Kurama nods, "You're very cute when you blush. I think I might come to like you very much." He grins as Kyramei's blush deepens.**

**Kyramei hurriedly fills her mouth with more eggs as Kurama chuckles softly.**

**A knock on the door forces Kurama to his feet. With one last smile at Kyramei he answers it.**

**Suzuka forces his way through followed by Touya and Rinku.**

"**We're sorry for the intrusion, but he **_**insisted**_** we make a house call," Touya immediately apologizes.**

"**Where's Shikonei?" Suzuka asks in a voice that is louder than needed.**

**Kurama frowns, "What's going on?"**

**Suzuka shakes his head, "I need to talk to her – "**

"**Shikonei isn't here." Kyramei appears at the kitchen door, "She hasn't been for a month now."**

**Suzuka gapes at her in disbelief, "What? Then, where is she? I really need – "**

**Just then a bright flash of light and a deafening sound fills the room. As it disappears, three forms can be seen heaped in the middle of the living room.**

"**Ow. Someone's foot is in my face."**

"**Yeah, well, someone's **_**ass**_** is in mine!"**

"**I highly doubt that is the least of your problems, Detective."**

**The group at the front door blink to see such a sight as Shikonei, Hiei, and Yusuke untangle themselves from each other.**

**Shikonei stands first, brushing the dust from her clothes, "Well, that was certainly interesting. Too bad nothing could be done for that village."**

**Hiei stands next and nods solemnly. Yusuke, however, remains on the floor.**

**Shikonei lifts an eyebrow to him, "What are you doing?"**

**Yusuke becomes a bit angry, "I'm not exactly used to something like that, okay? I'm feeling a bit queasy, if you must know!"**

**Shikonei turns away, "Suit yourself." She notices the audience at the front door and she is surprised, "What are you three doing here?"**

"**We were dragged," Rinku deadpans, motioning to himself and Touya, "Quite forcefully I might add." **

**Shikonei chuckles, "What is that you need, Suzuka? I'm very curious as to why you would take all of that trouble to find me."**

**Suzuka shakes his head, "Where have you been? I can wait, but you look like you've got an interesting story to tell."**

**Shikonei frowns, "I do."**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

A/N:

Sorry…I have to end it there. I must remain infamous for my cliffy hangers!! Hehe

I'm not sure when I will update on this story next, simply for the fact that I don't receive much inspiration for it. THANKFULLY, I already have an idea as to what the next chapter will be like…but I need the motivation, that only you guys can give me, to write it…

Sorry for the long wait on this one! Please review or give cookies! Or both! That's always good! Until next time! Ciao!


	9. Chapter 8: Sesshou goshujin Meito

A/N:

A/N:

For once, the title of the chapter will not involve the word "new" in it. Yeah, I know, Wow, right? Hehe

Anyway, I have a feeling I'm going to like this chapter, but after this one, it's going to become very difficult to write. So, please be patient with me. As if you already haven't… (hint of sarcasm with myself). But, really, thanks so much for being patient with me so far. O.O I saw this really mean, impatient review for one of my fav stories… (whispers) 'twas scary! Makes me grateful to have readers like you! :D

Anyhow, I know you're dying from suspense, so, here we go!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Chapter 8 – Sesshou goshujin Meito

After a hot meal and a night of rest, the village elders led us to the burial place of the murdered child.

"_**Dig her up." I told them, staring coldly at the grave. They did as I said without hesitation.**_

_**We waited as servants brought the child's body from the earth.**_

_**The rank stench of decay came lightly from her body. She hadn't been buried for very long. Good.**_

"_**Lay her on the ground." They did and I approached her cold body. Hiei and Yusuke lingered behind me.**_

_**I placed a fingertip on the child's forehead and took a deep breath. I closed my eyes and dove into the last, lingering memories of her mind, getting a clear picture of her murderers.**_

_**I took my hand away from the child's forehead but kept y eyes closed, holding the image in my mind.**_

"_**Get parchment and any sort of writing utensils you may have," I heard Hiei say behind me. I could sense Yusuke's queasiness around the child's dead body; the sight and the smell.**_

_**Hiei gave the command to rebury her body as paper and pencil were handed to me. I drew the murderers exactly detail for detail. Finishing the drawing, I handed it to the top elder.**_

_**His eyes widened as he looked at me, "Are you sure this is them?" He asked.**_

_**I nodded in affirmation.**_

"_**These two are of our village," he was shocked. I… was not.**_

_**Often, villagers will be confident that they are ready to confront a neighboring village and conquer it. But without a proper reason to begin war, there can not be one.**_

_**The culprits were quickly brought before me. The elders had given me the right of punishment.**_

_**Their hands were tied behind their backs and their feet tied at the ankles. They were forced to their knees before me.**_

_**Hiei stood to my right and Yusuke at my left. I glared at the two men in front of me. They glared bravely back.**_

_**As I opened my mouth to speak, one of them spat, "War is inevitable. It will happen even without our help."**_

_**I narrowed my eyes at the one who had spoken, "What makes you say this?"**_

_**The other one spoke this time, "Our village has the means to take over the other one easily for quite some time. They don't like that and have been picking fights with us in hopes to weaken us. Your efforts are futile." I had been right.**_

_**I snarled at the man and grabbed him by his shirt, "Imbecile! You have no **_**idea**_**! If your villages were to go to war, you would wipe each other out! It is a good thing that the two of you aren't in charge of this village or both would be gone by now!"**_

_**I felt Hiei's hand on my shoulder. I turned to him and eased the man back to his knees.**_

_**I backed away slightly and glared evenly at the two murderers.**_

"_**Today is your lucky day, gentlemen," Yusuke gave me a look of horror, "Your elders have given me permission to punish you as I see fit." I smiled grimly.**_

_**Without another word, I motioned to Hiei and their heads were rolling on the ground; their bodies making a soft thud as they fell to the floor.**_

"_**That's enough for today, boys. Get some good rest tonight." Hiei nodded and sheathed his katana quietly.**_

_**Yusuke could only stare in shock, "That's it? You just **_**kill**_** them?"**_

_**I turned to him with a hard glare, "Do not question my decisions or authority, Yusuke. If is not your place," I turned from him, "There would have been a riot if those two were allowed to live."**_

_**I walked away to my tent. Hiei stood just outside.**_

"_**Are you sure you made the right choice?"**_

"_**Yes." I answered without hesitation. Hiei nodded.**_

"_**Goodnight, then." He said.**_

"_**Goodnight, Hiei."**_

_**It wasn't until a few days later that we left.**_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Shikonei clasps her hands in her lap, "We had stayed to make sure that things had calmed down."**

"**But it seems that the other village was upset about being blamed wrongfully for the child's death and attacked the village just hours ago. Shikonei just barely transported us out of there." Hiei finished for her.**

**Kyramei and Kurama had joined Suzuka, Touya, and Rinku to listen to the story and they all gape at the perfectly calm Shikonei.**

"**Wow." Suzuka says, "That's – oh, shit! Look at the time! Guys, we got to go before we're late!" He rushes out the door, leaving his comrades behind.**

"**Great! That means we were dragged here for nothing!" Rinku whines.**

**Touya smiles lightly at the child-like demon, "Yes, it seems he's forgotten the reason we came here in the first place," Touya sighs, "I suppose I'll take care of it for him."**

**Touya looks to Shikonei with an apologizing look, "Suzuka came here to ask you if you would be his date for the dinner on **_**Sesshou goshujin Meito**_**. I don't know **_**what**_** inspired him to want to ask you." He rolls his eyes.**

**Shikonei blinks at Touya as Hiei stiffens beside her. She gives a light laugh, "Tell Suzuka that I'm sorry. I go to the dinner alone every year."**

**Touya smiles back at her, "As expected, I will tell him. Come on, Rinku, we've got to catch up to him. See you guys later!"**

**The two of them leave and Kurama turns to his sister, "Are you – " he stops, his eyes falling on Yusuke.**

"**It's alright. He knows. Somehow." Shikonei rolls her eyes. Kurama nods and continues on.**

"**Are you really going to go alone? I mean, look how far the two of you have come. By all means, except one, you have already mated. Why not just tell everyone?"**

**Shikonei's eyebrows furrow, "They will know when it is time. As far as they are concerned, I am going to the dinner alone, but as far as **_**I**_** am concerned, I will be attending with Hiei."**

**Kurama nods, "Fair enough, I suppose. It **_**is**_** your decision."**

**Shikonei looks at her twin suspiciously, "What about you, Kurama? Isn't it time that **_**you**_** stopped going alone?" She smirks at him.**

**Kurama raises his hands in mock surrender, giving a smirk of his own, "You're right! I'm not denying anything. But at least I got a date this year." His face turns smug as Shikonei stares at him in shock. Kyramei blushes and looks away, catching Shikonei's eye.**

"**My – you're taking my **_**apprentice**_**? As your **_**date**_**?" Shikonei becomes even more shocked, "I didn't even know you'd taken an interest in her."**

**Kurama shrugs, "Well, not all of your ideas are bad ones. I believe you half hoped for this to happen." He gives a knowing look to his sister.**

**Shikonei gives a half smile, "Perhaps unconsciously I did, but when are you going to take this seriously?"**

**Kurama's eyes widened, "I **_**am**_** taking this seriously. This year, Kyramei is just going with me as a date. If things go well between us, then perhaps next year she will be my mate by this time."**

**At this point, Kyramei closely resembles a tomato and is nearly hiding her face behind her hands.**

**Shikonei smiles at her twin, "Then the best of luck to us both."**

**Kurama grins at her and stands. He takes Shikonei's hands into his and kisses her temple, "You're going to need more than I do." He motions towards her slightly swollen belly to indicate what he means.**

**Shikonei smiles and stands, bringing her brother into a tight embrace.**

**Pulling away, Shikonei gives a sigh, "With dinner only two weeks away, I'd better start planning."**

**Kurama smiles as he watches Hiei follow Shikonei into the kitchen. He turns to Yusuke, "So, you figured out the big secret, huh?"**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**The next two weeks pass with a new couple, a heart-broken Suzuka, and a very busy group of girls.**

**Shikonei's waist line also gained another five inches during this time.**

**The day of the dinner for **_**Sesshou goshujin Meito**_**, Keiko, Botan, and Yukina gather around Shikonei to fawn over her and her pregnancy. They all place their hands on her stomach to feel for movement.**

**Kurama chuckles as he sees this, "Okay, ladies, I think that's enough. There's still work to be done."**

**Shikonei flashes Kurama a look of relief and gratitude.**

**He winks, "You just relax for now. I'll take care of things."**

**Shikonei starts to protest, but Kyramei walks up, "Kurama's right. You did all the cooking last night, right? It only needs warming up. How hard could that be?"**

**Shikonei can't say no to her apprentice's smile. She sits and watches helplessly, wanting desperately to be doing something other than sitting.**

**The doorbell rings, but nobody answers it. Twice. Rolling her eyes, Shikonei answers the door, glad for something to do.**

**Shikonei grins as her favorite familiar faces walk in. Suzuka, Touya, Rinku, Chu, and Shishi each make their way to the living room followed by three girls.**

**They each turn to Shikonei and chorus, "Thank you for having us in your home!"**

**Shikonei lifts an eyebrow, "Right. Sure, no problem." Shaking her head, she closes the front door before heading for the kitchen.**

"**How are thing in here, girls?" Shikonei asks them.**

"**Just about done!" pipes up Botan.**

**Shikonei nods and looks around at the progress being made. Satisfied, she brings out the serving dishes and starts bringing the food out to the table.**

**Everyone is seated, except for the girls. An empty seat is beside Yusuke, Kuwabara, between Kurama and Hiei, and on Kurama's other side. Suzuka, Touya, and Shishi each sit next to one of the three girls that had arrived with them.**

**Shikonei smiles as she places food on the table and hears shouts of "It's about time."**

**She takes her place between Hiei and Kurama while the other girls bring out the rest of the food and take their seats at the table.**

**As soon as everyone is seated, Kurama stands and lifts his wine glass.**

"**Men," he begins, "A toast to our mates…or our dates. To the bright future that we may have with them for now and all of eternity."**

**Shouts of "Hey!" and "Eternity!" and "Amen!" are heard across the table. Kurama sits and Shikonei stands, lifting her own, unfortunately water-filled wine glass.**

"**Ladies, to our mates and our dates. May our hand of authority never falter and their loyalty never die!"**

**The girls laugh and drink as some of the boys grumble and complain.**

**Shikonei smirks, "Let's eat!"**

**Everyone agrees as they begin to dig in. dinner runs smoothely as everyone enjoys themselves.**

**Dessert is brought out towards the end of dinner, which consists of candied apples and rice cakes.**

**Hiei suddenly stands, gaining everyone's attention except Shikonei who is preoccupied with dipping her candied apple in her gravy.**

**Hiei waits silently, wine glass in hand, until Shikonei finally looks up.**

"**What are you doing?" she whispers.**

**Hiei half ignores her and turns to the rest of the table, "As you all know, Shikonei has been my sensei and best friend for over one hundred years now. What some of you **_**don't**_** know, is that there is more to that story." Hiei pauses as everyone's full attention is turned to him. He takes a deep breath and continues.**

"**Most of you would never have ever considered me to even be capable of an emotion such as love, but the proof sits next to me now. I've gone through a lot of trouble with Shikonei. Most of it, I caused, but I fell in love with her and didn't really realize it for a long time. Eventually, I did and we came together. Now, in only a month or so, she will be birthing the product of that love." A resounding gasp is heard around the table, "And so, because I never had a chance before, and maybe I was afraid as well, I would like to ask you one thing, Shikonei, of great importance."**

**Shikonei's eyes widen in plain shock as she covers her mouth with a hand. Hiei takes her free hand and continues.**

"**Would you, Shikonei, be my mate for all eternity? Until death rips us apart? Let these people here be our witnesses."**

**Shikonei is unable to find her voice as she stares up at Hiei in shock and happiness. She just manages to nod her head 'yes'.**

**A loud sigh of relief is heard from Hiei just before he takes her lips with his in a passionate kiss.**

**There is a shocked silence until Kurama finally finds himself and begins to applaud. Everyone finds themselves joining in, reluctantly at first, but it soon becomes quite enthusiastic.**

**Hiei pulls away slightly from Shikonei, saying quietly, "That took me these past two weeks to figure out how to ask you. I'm glad that part's over with," he chuckles lightly, "I love you."**

**Shikonei only smiles at him, still in slight shock over the whole event.**

**The whole dinner ends in high spirit with wishes of good luck and happiness.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

A month and half later…

Having gone through the mating ceremony, Shikonei had decided to move in with Hiei.

**Since his home was too small for the arriving children, Hiei moved in with Kurama and Shikonei instead.**

**Shikonei wakes up early and begins brewing coffee. As she reaches for a cup from the cupboard, a pain erupts in her mid-section.**

**Her eyes widen slightly as she mutters, "Oh no…" she calls out, "Hiei!"**

**Shikonei stands perfectly still as she waits for Hiei to come into the kitchen. When he does, she furrows her eyebrows, "Never mind." Shaking her head in confusion, she continues getting her coffee.**

**Later that day, the rest of the Urameshi team comes over for some card games.**

**As Shikonei serves them tea, the pain returns, but a little more sharply. She tries to ignore it, but a few minutes later, it comes back again.**

"**Hiei…" she says quietly. She doesn't catch his attention so she says his name again a little louder. When she still does not get his attention, she yells, "Hiei!"**

**hearing the urgency in her voice, Hiei finally turns to her, looking concerned, "What is it?"**

**Shikonei breathes deeply, "They're coming."**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

A/N:

Sorry to leave it there, but I felt like it. Hehe I hope that's not considered a cliffy O.O oh well! XD

Anyway, thanks for all of the encouraging reviews! They really make my day. I probably won't update this one for a while since I figured out the plot for 'A Falcon's Spirit' and I have to get it down before I forget! Besides that, I have a lot of stories going at the same time now…rather stressful really… -.-;

I feel like Hiei's speech was a little too emotional. I also feel that he would ask that kind of thing straight out rather than beat around the bush, you know? It was also the only way I could think of for him to actually get to asking her in the first place while also finally bringing their relationship out into the open. Phew. Haha

Well, you know the drill! Review or give cookies! Or both!! Please?? XD


	10. Chapter 9: New Life

A/N:

A/N:

Here we are again! Another chapter… and only one more and an epilogue to go!

I will be placing a poll on my profile regarding this series, so please check it out and place your vote. I would love it if you did.

Well, here we go!

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Chapter 9: New Life

**Kyramei had been summoned to be Shikonei's doctor immediately.**

**After that, the delivery went relatively smoothly. There was a lot of screaming heard and the only two allowed in the room was Kyramei and Hiei.**

**The delivery lasted for four long hours. When Hiei finally came out, he was pale and shaking his hand out.**

**Hiei looks at Yusuke, "If you ever have kids, **_**don't go in the delivery room.**_**"**

**Yusuke gulps and nods as Hiei winces and holds his hand, "She has a grip stronger than anything I've ever known."**

**There were a few chuckles.**

"**Well? How did it go overall?" Keiko asks.**

**Hiei glances at her, "Rather well. A boy and a girl. The girl came first. They're… beautiful."**

**Kurama places a hand on Hiei's shoulder, "Do you think she'll let me in there now?"**

**Hiei nods, "Yeah. Kyramei's cleaning up right now. Keiko, you can go in there, too."**

**Keiko grins joyously, "Thank you, Hiei!"**

**She quickly, but quietly, enters the room with Kurama. Shikonei is gently resting with a baby in each arm.**

**Keiko and Kurama smile at each other and approach the bed.**

"**They're **_**adorable**_**!" Keiko whispers.**

**Kurama nods and gently moves a lock of hair from Shikonei's face.**

**Shikonei begins to stir and her eyes flutter open. She smiles when she sees her brother.**

**She spots Keiko, "Would you like to hold one?"**

**Keiko nods with a bright grin.**

"**Take the girl. She's calmer." Shikonei motions to the baby in her right arm. She lets Kurama take the boy out of her left arm.**

**With a heavy sigh, Shikonei falls back to sleep.**

**Hiei enters soon after, bringing Yusuke with him.**

"**How is she?" He asks Kurama.**

"**Just resting. She deserves it." Hiei nods in agreement. He gives a big yawn.**

"**Sleep doesn't sound half bad right now…"**

**Kurama, Yusuke, and Keiko laugh quietly.**

**Shikonei suddenly wakes up again, "Did I fall asleep?"**

**Kurama chuckles, "Yes, you did. Don't worry, nobody blames you and the children are fine."**

"**Have you decided on names yet?" Keiko asks.**

**Shikonei and Hiei share a glance before either one speaks.**

"**The girl is Sachiko." Shikonei says.**

"**The boy is Takashi." Hiei finishes.**

"**Cool. So, why did you bring me in here, Hiei?" Yusuke asks.**

"**I've been wondering that, too." Keiko says, "Why did you choose me over everyone else?"**

**Hiei sighs. He doesn't want to ask them, but he know that Shikonei could use her rest.**

"**Shikonei and I, with the kind of lifestyle that we live, want to have a… life **_**insurance**_** of sorts."**

**Yusuke gives Hiei a funny look, "What do you mean? What kind of life do you plan on living?"**

**Shikonei sighs, "Yusuke, we're demons. We can't stop our normal lives just because we have kids. You've seen what I do for my job. We can be more careful, but we can't **_**stop**_**."**

**Yusuke nods in understanding, "Okay, so, what kind of **_**insurance**_** are we talking about here?"**

"**You." Hiei says.**

"**What?"**

"**We want you and Keiko to be the godparents." Shikonei smiles at Keiko as her face lights up with pure joy.**

"**What about me?" Kurama asks with a teasing smile.**

**Shikonei laughs, "You're their uncle. You can't be a godfather."**

"**Besides, we already agreed that you wouldn't be the best choice to take in the kids with your current circumstances in the Human World." Hiei adds.**

**Kurama nods, "Makes sense. Although, I question your choice for the godfather."**

"**Hey!" Yusuke protests.**

**Shikonei shakes her head, "No. it makes perfect sense. His mate is the most responsible, other than Genkai. Genkai, however, is too old to raise two demon children."**

"**I see. So, you decided not to mix up the pair for the godparents. For example, you didn't choose Suzuka because they don't know each other." Kurama figures, "It would leave everyone feeling awkward."**

**Shikonei nods, "Precisely."**

**A light knock sounds from the door just before Kyramei enters.**

**She blushes lightly when she sees Kurama, but she turns her attention to Shikonei and Hiei.**

"**Everyone wants to know if they can come in yet. They're dying to see the newborns." Kyramei smiles lightly at the couple.**

**Shikonei nods, "As long as they are **_**quiet**_**."**

"**Understood." Kyramei leaves to give the O.K. to the rest of the group.**

"**Uh oh. I think somebody's hungry." Kurama chuckled as Takashi begins to fuss.**

**It doesn't take long for Sachiko to join him.**

**Shikonei gives a small smile, "I'll take Takashi. Hiei, would you make something for Sachiko?"**

"**Of course." He leaves the room quickly.**

**Shikonei begins to feed Takashi as everyone who'd been waiting enters the delivery room.**

**There's a lot of laughing and cooing and even more unnecessary comments about Shikonei breast feeding.**

**Hiei suddenly comes back. The scene he sees makes him very unhappy.**

"**Silence!" he yells angrily. The only sound left as Hiei pushes across the room is Sachiko's hungry cries.**

**Hiei gently takes Sachiko from Keiko's arms and pops the bottle in her mouth after testing its temperature.**

**A resounding and quiet "Aww" makes its way through the room.**

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Five years later…

"**Mommy, Mommy, Mommy!" small cries come from across the yard as Shikonei, Hiei, and Kurama stand at the center of the annual get-together with their friends.**

**Shikonei glances around in concern, "Sachiko? What's the matter?"**

"**Mommy! Takashi won't stop pulling my hair! It **_**hurts**_**!"**

**Shikonei smiles at her daughter, but frowns as she looks behind Sachiko.**

"**Where's your brother?"**

"**He's back in the woods. He wouldn't come back with me cause he said he saw something shiny."**

**Shikonei shares a quick mental conversation with Hiei.**

"**I want you to bring him here immediately, okay?"**

**Sachiko nods, "Okay, mommy." She goes to Hiei, "Up, please!"**

**Hiei picks up his daughter and she rests her head on his shoulder.**

"**He's coming now."**

**Yells soon come from the edge of the forest.**

"**Not fair, not fair! Mommy gave you permission!" Takashi cries as a seemingly invisible force pulls him across the clearing to his parents.**

**Shikonei lifts her son into her arms, "Maybe if you stopped teasing your sister, I wouldn't need to." She smiles scoldingly at him.**

**Takashi pouts, but then his eyes grow big in excitement, "Mom! I found something really cool!"**

"**Oh, really? What'd you find?"**

"**A sword! A black sword. It looked really cool!"**

**Shikonei pales, "A black sword?" she barely manages to say.**

"**Yeah. What's wrong, Mommy?"**

"**I want you to show me the sword, honey."**

"**Okay!" Takashi jumps from his mother's arms.**

_**What's wrong?**_** Hiei's voice sounds in Shikonei's mind.**

Remember Tatsuyoshi?

_**Yes?**_

_**His sword was black.**_

"**I'm coming with you." Hiei says.**

**Kurama looks up from his book he'd been reading on a lawn chair, "What's going on?"**

"**Takashi found a black sword."**

**Kurama frowns, "I'm coming, too."**

**Takashi quickly leads everyone to the woods and into a small clearing where a tree had fallen across the center.**

**Wedged into the tree a good couple of inches, is a black sword.**

"**That's it, Mommy!" Takashi points at it.**

**Shikonei approached it carefully, keeping the twins behind her with her hands.**

**She pulls the sword from the tree and examines it. She sighs in relief.**

"**It's not his!" She calls out to Hiei and Kurama.**

**She is suddenly attacked from the side by a giant wolf.**

**The twins scream and run back to their dad.**

**With a yell, Shikonei throws the wolf off of her and stands up.**

**She had a few cuts and bruises, but nothing serious.**

"**Damn you!" Shikonei snarls at the wolf. Her hair begins to turn white and her eyes turn golden.**

"**Daddy!" Sachiko tugs at Hiei's sleeve, "Mommy said a bad word!"**

"**Not now, kid." Hiei never lets his eyes leave the giant wolf.**

**The wolf begins to change into the shape of a man.**

**Laughter comes from the man, "Did you really think that you would kill me so easily, Shikonei?"**

**Kurama's eyes widen, "Tatsuyoshi."**

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

A/N:

Sorry if this was too short… I don't think it was…

Please, please, please look for the poll regarding this series on my profile and cast a vote. It is essential to the series' continuation.

Thank you VERY much! I love every single one of my readers, even if they don't review. And they should! Hehe

Well, you guys know the drill, so I won't say it this time, BUT I DO have a disclaimer to do…

I OWN NOTHING YYH RELATED, SO DON'T SUE ME FOR THE ENTIRE NADA THAT I HAPPEN TO OWN. I ONLY OWN SHIKONEI, KYRAMEI, THE TWINS, AND ALL THE DELICIOUS COOKIES THAT THIS STORY HAS EARNED ME!! If any at all…. THANK YOU!! XD


	11. Chapter 10: The End of the Beginning

A/N:

A/N:

This is it, everyone. The LAST chapter! O.O followed by the epilogue.

-laughs evilly- I am going to be SO cruel to you people at the end of this chapter. You're all going to hate me. I LOVE IT!! –laughs evilly again-

hehe, anyway, onward with the show!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Chapter 10: The End of the Beginning

**Tatsuyoshi cackles, "Look at you! I let you get comfortable and you have a **_**family**_**! And surprise, surprise! Your mate is the boy that had insulted me so long ago."**

**Hiei sneers at him as Tatsuyoshi leers at Hiei.**

"**What do you mean, you 'let' me get comfortable?" Shikonei narrows her eyes at her old foe.**

**Tatsuyoshi smirks, "I made you **_**think**_** that you'd killed me and I watched and waited for the most opportune moment to engage in a battle with you."**

"**Then, if I may ask, why now?"**

**Tatsuyoshi laugh maniacally, "Oh, yes, you may! I chose now because you have more that you care about."**

"**You're sick." Hiei spat at him.**

**Tatsuyoshi stopped laughing, "No. I want a good fight. The best I've ever had and Shikonei is the only one who can give it to me."**

"**Then why not just ask?" Shikonei asks, "I would have been more than willing to simply duel with you. It wasn't necessary to become something evil."**

**Tatsuyoshi shakes his head, "No. You see, without reason to give it your all, to **_**really**_** win, you can't possibly put enough power into your attacks. I couldn't ever get a real fight that way."**

**Shikonei and Hiei gape at him, shocked.**

**Their shock heightens as Tatsuyoshi shifts forms again. He becomes a giant snake, and, although his size is substantial, moves quickly for the twins.**

**The twins yell as they are snatched in the strong grip of Tatsuyoshi the snake.**

"**Let us go, you big bully!" Sachiko yells.**

"**Sachi!" Takashi yells, "Take my hand!"**

**Sachiko nods and grabs his hand.**

"**Be very careful, you two." Shikonei yells to her children, 'Stay calm!"**

**the twins nod to their mother as a bright orange glow surrounds their bodies.**

**Tatsuyoshi the snake hisses in extreme pain and drops the twins, smoke emitting from his scorched skin.**

**Hiei quickly cuts off his head and watches in satisfaction as he falls to the ground.**

**What's left of his body glows brightly and shrinks.**

**In its place, a giant plant with razor sharp vines rises from the ground.**

**A deep laughter is heard through the entire clearing.**

**Back at the party, the Team and their friends hear the screams of the twins.**

**Knowing something is obviously wrong, they all try entering the woods.**

**However, a powerful force-field prevents them prevents them entering.**

**Genkai, who'd attended this year, stopped the men from breaking it down.**

"**Leave it. There's no use in expending your energy. You might need it later. Don't worry about those five. They can take care of themselves.**

Back within the fight…

**Blood dripped to the ground.**

**Screams and yells went unheard from across the clearing.**

"**Bastard!" Hiei yelled as Tatsuyoshi pulled two of his virus from Shikonei's chest and stomach.**

**Hiei and the twins, having inherited their parents' speed, flitted to Shikonei's side.**

**Hiei checks her pulse as the twins beg her to get up.**

**Hiei breathes in relief. Her pulse is there, although she is unresponsive.**

**Hiei jumps slightly as Sachiko and Takashi grab onto each of his arms.**

"**Come on, daddy." Cries Sachiko.**

"**Let's get the bad guy who hurt mommy!" Takashi gets a determined look on his face.**

**Hiei looks each of the kids in the eye, feeling their strength and will of determination.**

**He nods his head, "Okay."**

**He looks up and notices that Kurama has already started the fight.**

"**Let's help Uncle Kurama."**

"**Right!" the twins yell and run around to the back of Tatsuyoshi the plant monster.**

**Hiei draws his sword and begins his attack.**

**Tatsuyoshi has no trouble keeping up with the combined attacks from Kurama and Hiei, but he is unable to deliver any on the twins as they stay together. They are too fast for him to strike.**

**A few feet away, Shikonei comes out of unconsciousness. She gently lifts herself into a sitting position and examines the scene before her.**

**She watches as her brother, her mate, and her children as they all fight for her sake.**

**A sudden fury arises inside of her as the battle rages on.**

**Kurama and Hiei jump back from the fight momentarily to have a short conversation.**

"**I'm bringing out the Dragon. Get the kids and Shikonei safely away. This bastard's going to hell." Hiei snarls.**

**Kurama purses his lips, but nods. Hiei barely gets the chance to build up his energy before he is stopped by the sound of a voice behind him.**

"**No. He's **_**mine.**_**" Shikonei walks between Kurama and Hiei, her eyes glowing green and a fiery aura spiking up around her.**

**Kurama's eyes widen, "Hiei, get the twins. We have to get away **_**now."**_

**Hiei looks at Kurama, confused, "What? Why?"**

**Kurama closes his eyes solemnly, "I've seen this happen only once before. The day she broke her own curse. It's an uncontrollable rage that won't stop until either her target or she is dead. Anything that stands in her way, will be obliterated."**

**Hiei pales. He doesn't like the sound of it.**

"**Sachiko, Tatsuyoshi! Get over here now!" Hiei yells.**

**The twins are instantly at his side.**

"**Daddy, what's going on?" asks Sachiko.**

**Takashi tugs at Kurama's pant leg, "What's mommy doing?"**

"**She's going to get rid of the bad guy, but we have to leave. C'mon, kiddos." Kurama answers.**

**Just as they're leaving the clearing, it is filled with a fiery inferno, destroying everything in it's path.**

**Hiei watches in shock. He feels as though the fire she had absorbed the day he set her orchards ablaze, had built in power and is now being unleashed mercilessly against her foe.**

**In only a few seconds, it's over.**

**They enter the clearing again and see Shikonei with her back to them, her silver hair fluttering in the wind.**

"**Mommy!" the twins yell and run to her.**

**She turns slightly and smiles at her approaching family.**

**Hiei pulls her into a tight embrace.**

"**He's gone." She whispers, "Nobody threatens my family. **_**No one.**_**"**

**Hiei releases her and gives her a small smile, "How are your wounds?"**

**She has no chance to answer before she passes out. Hiei catches her, shocked.**

"**Shikonei." He says quietly.**

"**What's wrong with mommy?" Takashi almost cries.**

**Hiei smiles, although subtly sadly, "She's just very tired."**

**When they arrive back at the house, Shikonei regains consciousness and asks to be put down. Hiei complies, although reluctantly.**

**They are immediately bombarded with questions from the others.**

**After a lot of questions, and very few answered, someone shouts, "Hey! Where's Shikonei?"**

**Hiei looked around, confused. Not seeing her, he quickly goes to their bedroom.**

**Lying in the dark on their bed, Shikonei lies on her side.**

**Hiei enters and closes the door behind him. He gently climbs into the bed behind her and lies down, wrapping his arm around her waist.**

**Shikonei's mid-section is wet with blood.**

"**Do you need my blood?" Hiei asks quietly.**

"**No." Shikonei's breath is short and shallow, "That came with my curse. I don't think it would do much at this point, anyway."**

**Hiei nods.**

**They lie together for a very long time, Shikonei's blood staining the sheets in pools.**

**All Hiei can do is hold her as a tear falls into her silver locks as the night becomes still.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

A/N:

There you are. The last chapter. You guys hate me, I know, but what are you going to do? Stop reading? It's over. Lol

Well, there _is_ still the epilogue to go, but, yeah…

I'm just happy this thing is over, is all… anyway, you guys know the drill! Review or give cookies! Or both!


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue

Epilogue

_Shikonei,_

_Being who you are, I'm sure you already know everything even though you're not here._

_I still feel like I have to tell you everything._

_The twins have been growing up in a very – for lack of better terms – well constructed environment._

_Everyone has been teaching them everything they know about fighting. Sachiko is almost ready to take your place as the Empress. She's only sixteen!_

_Takashi makes sure that he never leaves his sister's side. He says he wants to protect her since he couldn't protect you… so he says._

_He understands that he's not at fault, but he feels he could have done more. He loves you so much._

_I finally asked Kyramei to be my mate. I know, about time, huh? She said 'yes', of course._

_You probably are wondering what I have to say about Hiei now, aren't you?_

_Well, to tell the truth, he's a pretty touchy subject._

_He's been very protective of the twins since you left._

_He often reminds me of a dog the way he will sit on the couch every night staring at the door, just waiting for you to walk in at any moment._

_At first, he wouldn't sleep at all; he would just stay on the couch, staring. But as time passed, he eventually started to get some sleep._

_Now, he usually goes to bed about midnight. He misses you so much._

_I hear him crying some nights, although he'd kill me if I tried to comfort him._

_We all miss you._

_Everyone wishes you would have taken your second chance because we all know you deserve it._

_I know you're watching us. All of us. Please forgive the tears that have fallen on this page. I miss my dearest sister._

_I can only hope that I will one day receive judgment that will allow me to see you again. But my time is not yet for a very long time._

_I love you._

_Your brother, with eternal endearment,_

_Kurama_


End file.
